My Own Destiny
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Angel is the daughter of Shifu and Tigress. She's a great kung fu warrior-in training, and it looks like the Jade Palace has a solid heiress. But there's one problem: Angel doesn't want to be that. Sequel to A Reminder and threequel to Big or Little Ears?
1. A Secret World

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 1- A Secret World

_My name is Angel, and I'm thirteen years old. I live with my mom and dad in the Valley of Peace (which is basically in the middle of nowhere) at the Jade Palace. _

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "The Jade Palace? Wow! That's one lucky girl!" And yeah, I am pretty lucky, but living in the Jade Palace isn't all that different from living anywhere else. Except for the fact that everyone spends most of their day studying the art of kung fu. _

_My mom is Master Tigress of the Furious Five, and my dad is the great Master Shifu, master of the Five and of the Dragon Warrior. And being the offspring of two amazing kung fu masters, everyone expects me to be the greatest warrior who ever lived. And I am really good at kung fu. But it's not my life's passion like it is my parents. _

_My real life… well, my true love and passion in this world is music. I love music so much, I would explode if music disappeared from the world. But it's not like I go around every day with earbuds plugged into an iPod and dancing around, spontaneously bursting into song like in a musical. Life in a musical, that's the life for me! I would love to just fall into The Sound of Music, or Aïda, or even High School Musical. But those are just my deranged fantasies. _

_I can't even enjoy music outside my room. If my parents found out that I was dedicating my life to something other than kung fu, I would be dead before I could ask what was going on. They don't even know I have an iPod, which Po secretly gave me for my birthday. I have to hide it in a chest that has a lock. I wear the key around my neck for safe-keeping. _

_My parents so want me to be a master like they are. My dad is always calling me "his little prodigy" and "The future of kung fu". I don't even want to think about imagining the disappointment that the both my parents would feel if I gave up kung fu. _

_So I saved up the meager allowance I get each month (One of my father's stupid proverbs; he says that money is unnecessary and just a distraction. But if he would enter this century, he'd see that money is essential) to buy this journal, to write about all the music stuff I want. _

_I get away with some at school, but not much. I write for my school's newspaper, writing music reviews on all the latest hits and CDs. I told my parents that I was writing an illustration guide on kung fu so they wouldn't get suspicious. So this will be my secret book. Where I can write anything I want about music. _

"Angel?"

I snapped my new journal shut and shoved it under my bed. "Come in!" I said, putting away my pen and quickly rubbing the ink off my hands. My father came in through the paper-covered doors.

"There you are. You're late for training," he chided softly.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just working on my illustrations for the newspaper," I lied. I don't like lying, but if I don't want my journal confiscated, especially after writing all that evidence down, I had to.

"Do you need any help? Forms can be tricky to draw, " he offered, coming towards the desk.

"No!" I blocked his view of it. One notice that there were no drawings, and I would be ruined. "I mean… we need to get back to training, don't we? I'm already late," I reminded him.

He smiled proudly. "You're right. Let's go, we don't want to keep your mother waiting any longer." I let go of the breath I was holding as I walked behind him. At least my secret would be safe for now. The training hall was filled with battle cries and yelling, as it normally was. Most of it was coming from Po, our resident Dragon Warrior, who was practicing on one of the wooden warriors. I ran over to him immediately.

"Someone call a doctor! Po's actually training!" I yelled. Po stopped battling with his wooden opponent and laughed.

"Yeah, I must be dying. So what's my favorite godchild doing today?" he asked, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder.

I laughed. "First of all, I'm your only godchild, so I'd have to be your favorite unless you start hating me. Second, I'm not six anymore. You can put me down now." He pouted.

"But we used to have so much fun together. What happened to the love, Angel?" he asked. I giggled.

"Panda! Put her down!" Shifu ordered.

Po quickly took me off his shoulder and placed me on the ground. "Sorry, Master Shifu." He bowed clumsily, which made me giggle again.

"We were just messing around Dad, no need to get upset," I insisted.

"You're late for training as it is today, Angel. I can't have my prodigy getting distracted." He kissed my forehead. Told you he did that. You thought I was kidding, didn't you?

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not getting distracted, Dad. It's called having fun, remember?" I asked sarcastically.

Dad was not amused.

"He remembers. But sometimes his memory gets a little fuzzy." My mom padded over and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. Why is it that my parents always want to kiss me, but I've gone thirteen years and I've never had a boy be interested in me?

"You need to focus more on your training. After all, I won't be around forever," he said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think that Angel could get more into her training if she did kung fu in her sleep. Give the girl a break," Mantis said, hopping over. At least someone was on my side—sort of.

"Besides, Dad, you're not that old," I said. There was more than one audible snort.

My dad scowled. "Nonetheless, it's time to get to your training. Come." I followed my father to where we would practice forms and moves. On the way, I picked up a bit of conversation between Monkey and Crane.

"Poor thing, she works so hard on training, plus she has school," Monkey whispered.

"Next thing you know Shifu will make her start learning the bamboo flute. If he's not careful, she'll pretty much become his clone, or worse. We definitely don't want her to end up like Tai Lung," Crane added. My heart stopped a little.

I had coaxed the stories of Tai Lung out of Viper and Crane one night. How he betrayed my father and nearly destroyed the entire Valley of Peace. And when Viper had left, Crane had secretly told me that for a while, my mom and dad thought that I was going to be a snow leopard instead of a red panda… tiger… thing.

Tai Lung had… do I really have to say it?

But what I did know was that I didn't want to be a Tai Lung and I didn't want to be a clone of my dad. And in that instant, my secret music world became even more essential to my survival. Not to the daughter of Master Shifu and Master Tigress, or as a student of kung fu, but to an individual who had her own personality and made her own decisions.

And she was already beginning to slip away, every time I entered that training hall and have to lie about myself.

A/N: I FINALLY got the idea for the threequel! I am so proud of myself! I may not update as quickly as with Big or Little Ears? or A Reminder because I'm working on my other Kung Fu Panda story, Year of the Goose, at the same time. Plus, I have drama/art camp next week. But I will update as fast as I can! I promise! Thanks to NigaleCross for reviewing my Shifu/Tigress drabble, Orange and Red, and for pushing me to get on with the threequel. For that, NigaleCross, this chapter is dedicated to you. Holla!


	2. Newspaper

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

A/N: I'm going to say this now to avoid any angry readers and people who might think this is offensive. The opinions of the songs in Angel's reviews are not nessecarily my opinions of the song, and I'm sorry if I write that they're terrible, but please don't flame because a song you like is flamed in my fic. I'm just doing my creative job and making this story the best I can. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2- Newspaper

I walked into the room where newspaper was held. This was my haven. I loved everything about this room, and I memorized every speck of it so that when I was old and I had grandkids, or great-grandkids, or something, I would be able to describe this room to them perfectly.

It was basically a large room, about 200 square meters. There were a bunch of tables scattered throughout the room, and the teacher's desk was at the front. Behind it was a blackboard which was scribbled with deadlines and assignments and brainstorming ideas. There were a couple of tall bookshelves filled with books in the back of the room for references.

Everyone was already working on their articles and stuff, me being late after getting yelled at after math class for "talking back". You say that a teacher's protractors are stupid once and they practically throw you in jail. I didn't even say it out loud, I just muttered it under my breath!

"Angel! You're late!" I cringed. It was Mr. Matsu, the journalism teacher.

I turned around to face a serene-faced black panther and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Matsu. I got… held up. Please forgive me." Mr. Matsu smirked, then started chuckling.

"It's alright. After all, I can't give my star pupil detention and make her miss her training, can I? How is your father and mother?" he asked.

"Very well, sir. Thank you for asking."

"And the Dragon Warrior is well also?" I nodded. "Good. By the way, I need your article no later than the end of class tomorrow. I know its short notice, but I'm putting on the front page this issue, so I need it earlier."

And he left to go help the other students. My jaw nearly dropped. _The front page? My music review on the front page? _I could hardly believe it. Did I hear incorrectly, was this a huge mistake? I know, how could I possibly mishear something with my huge ears, but I was in a state of shock.

All the review articles; stuff on books, movies, music; was always on page seven. And now mine was going to be on the front.

"Angel? Angel, are you alright?" I shook my head and snapped out of it. It was one of my best friends, Tavy. She's a red fox from India. She has a thick accent and unlike the rest of us at school, who all wear Chinese style clothes, Tavy always wears saris made from the most beautifully colored silks. Today's color: bright blue.

"I'm fine, Tavy. In fact, I'm better than fine! You'll never guess what just happened to me!" I said, nearly squealing. She pulled me over to our usual workspace and made me sit down.

"Tell, tell! What happened?" she asked excitedly.

"Mr. Matsu just told me that my music review is going to be on the front page!" Then I really did squeal.

Tavy was grinning. "Angel, that's great! This is so exciting! Finally, at least one of us is being appreciated as a talent. I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"I know! I bet you'll be on the front page soon, too. You're just as good a writer as I am," I added. She sighed.

"I don't know about that. I mean, you write so well, Angel, and your music reviews are so popular… I don't think anyone's interested in the articles I write about how to improve your writing. I wish I had chosen something more fun like you did," she said despondently.

"I didn't pick music because it's fun. Well, it is, but I write about it because it's my love. And no one gets better grades in grammar class than you! It's what you're good at, and you love writing. So just stick with it," I said reassuringly.

Tavy smiled. "You're right. Thanks. If you didn't love music so much, you would make a great psychologist. Ever thought about that as a career?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "My dad is a walking fortune cookie. I have enough adages to paper the Great Wall of China. You know, that's what I should do for a living. I'll write down all the proverbs he says and then turn them into fortune cookie sayings!" We both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Our laughter faded. An asian wild dog was standing in front of them. "Of course, no one tells me anything," he said, shaking his head.

"Angel is going to write fortune cookie messages for a living," Tavy explains. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Okayyy… if that's where you want to go in life," he said slowly.

I laughed. "We were just joking around, Bryan. I'm not really going into the fortune cookie business. My life is still music and kung fu, all the way."

I've known Bryan since kindergarten. He's a cool guy, by some standards. He's into origami. He can make a paper crane like you wouldn't believe. And he is a faculty aide. He helps all the teachers during his free periods.

That was what labeled him as a geek. And since Tavy and I were known to hang out with him, it was geekdom for us too. So my social life… nonexistent. Between the label of "geek" and the fact that everyone knew that my dad could kung fu them into the next century, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school.

"So your parents are still holding you hostage to the mystical world of kung fu?" Bryan asked, taking out some papers and his pen. I nodded.

"I had to do three extra laps of the obstacle course yesterday because I was late for practice. And therefore I had no time to work on my article." I pulled out my partially-finished article.

"You'll never guess what Bryan! Angel's music review is going to be on the front page!" Tavy said excitedly.

"Awesome. Who are you brutally reviewing this week?" he asked. I blushed a little.

"_I Kissed A Girl _by Katy Perry. The beat is good, but the lyrics are a little iffy. You wanna read what I wrote so far?" I asked. Bryan stuck out his paw. I took my unfinished article and reread it.

_Angel's Playlist by Angel  
__This week's Angel's Playlist is about the single I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. This single is a great song to dance to. The beat really gets you moving and dancing. But a catchy beat can fool you. The lyrics are what you need to watch out for in this song. They describe Katy kissing a girl at a drunken party, and how she felt about it. Some would take this as offensive to lesbians and bisexuals. Some would say that it was just a sugar pop song that didn't mean anything._

"Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?" Bryan asked, his paw still waiting.

"Sorry."

I put the paper in his hand. Bryan's eyes ran over it. "Does your father know you're listening to this type of music young lady?" he asked in a fake-stern voice. I laughed.

"No. And if you tell him, I'll use my awesome kung fu skills to kick your butt!" I punched the air for effect.

Tavy cracked up. "See? Being a kung fu captive isn't all bad," she consoled. I just smiled and snatched my article back from Bryan, getting to work on my front-page debut.

--

_Today Bryan said something that really worried me. He said, "Does your father know you're listening to this kind of music?" Of course he doesn't, but he has a point. If my secret gets out and he finds out what music I've been listening to, or worse, if he actually __listens__ to it, I would be even more dead then before. I have to lay off the iffy music and back down onto some of the more innocent stuff. Either that, or I just have to be more careful. I hope I can keep this up. _


	3. After School

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 3- After School

Tavy panted as she continued up the stairs. "How do you walk up these things every day?" she asked, stopping to catch her breath.

"Lots and lots of endurance training. Welcome to the world of my mother and father," I laughed.

"The world of ninja fights and ancient fortune cookie prophecies?" Bryan asked, passing us both. I nodded and caught up to him.

"That basically sums it up."

Tavy finally continued on, not wanting to be left behind. "Come on. Kung fu is not only ninja fights and prophecies. It's an ancient art of self-defense. And I think it's beautiful," she argued.

Bryan muttered, "If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?" I laughed. That comeback was just so lame and overused, it actually made it funny.

"Let's go, we can grab a snack before homework," I said, pushing Tavy up the rest of the stairs. Po was in the kitchen, making a sandwich that was bordering on three feet tall.

"Hey, godchild and friends. What's up?" he asked, sprinkling some crumbled tofu on his sandwich.

"Nothing much, Po." I jumped up onto the counter and took about six inches of his sandwich and a piece of bread from a stack, making my own mini sandwich.

"Hey!"

We all laughed as Po pouted. Bryan took three inches off my mini sandwich and started eating it. "So how was school?" Po asked, rebuilding his sandwich.

"Good. Not much exciting happened. But then again, it never is that exciting," I told him.

"Are you kidding? The most exciting thing happened today to her! Her article is going to be on the front page of the school newspaper," Bryan said.

"Really?" Po looked genuinely excited. I hate lying, but I have to.

"I guess people at school like kung fu more than I thought," I said, shrugging.

"That's it? No happy dancing, no squealing? What kind of thirteen year old girl are you? Your drawings are going to be on the front page of the school newspaper!" Po said excitedly.

"What?" I froze. My father came into the kitchen and smiled at me. "Did I hear correctly, or are my ears failing me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I was speechless.

"Um… well… no, you heard right. My article is going to be on the front page," I said just above a whisper. There was complete silence. I was praying that the conversation would end there. Man, was I wrong. My dad came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I am so proud of you."

That was like a bomb on my heart. I knew that my dad had a hard time telling people he was proud of them, especially after Tai Lung. I wanted to scream that I hated kung fu and that I loved music, that I wanted to run away from home and become a groupie or something.

But I just smooshed it down. The time would come that I would tell my parents that I loved music more than life itself, but now was definitely not the time. Dad released me from the hug. "Well, you have homework and then training afterwards. Time is a precious thing, which is not to be wasted."

He left. Po left right after him, taking his skyscraper sandwich. "Seriously, congrats. Your mom is going to be so happy," he said. I hadn't even thought of that. Mom. She would be another story entirely. My mom would not accept lying. She would be mad. And you don't want to get my mom mad.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He's more like a fortune cookie factory," Bryan said.

"Are you alright?" Tavy asked.

"I'm fine. But this is bad. My parents are going to want to see my front-page article which is about a subject that they don't even know I like. Since someone had to open her big mouth!" I said, glaring at Tavy. She looked at the ground.

"So what are you going to do?" Bryan asked. I didn't know what to say. What would happen when they found out? I had never really thought that far ahead.

"I don't know."

"I know! Just draw up some forms and glue them to the front page. No one will ever notice," Tavy suggested.

"Yeah, if her mom and dad go blind," Bryan said.

"Look, guys, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. Let's just get to work on homework. We have enough of that as it is." I swiped my bag off the table and headed out of the kitchen, forgetting my sandwich.

"So did you finish your review in free period?" Bryan asked, taking up the conversation again as we settled in my room.

"No. I was… thinking about other things," I said nervously.

"And by that she means she was staring at Nikko," Tavy said. I blushed.

Nikko. He's the first guy I've ever had a crush on, and he's another secret from my parents. But at least one of the Five knows. Viper got it out of me once. But there was no doubt about it: I was totally in love with him. He wasn't the most popular kid in school.

But he was cute. He's a wolf, and he has jet black fur. It just… looks like midnight, sort of. And there's this splotch of white that's on his right eye. He wears concert t-shirts that his father sends him (his father drives a boat and goes all over the world) and he has one of his ears pierced. And he listens to his CD player in class. All the teachers know, they just don't bother to bust him because they know he'll just do it again. And he gets honors every grading period.

He's like the perfect guy. And he doesn't know that I exist. "You still like him? He's never looked at you in the face," Bryan pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me how much my love life stinks, Bryan," I said, sticking out my tongue. He shrugged.

"Like mine's much better."

"You were the only one who had a date to the Moon Dance," Tavy noted.

"Yeah. Five minutes after we got there, she started kissing Ru Lang. Best date of my life." Tavy and I started laughing.

"Well at least our lives can stink together," Tavy said. We opened our books and started our homework.


	4. Popular Kids

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 4- Popular Kids

Calligraphy class is the most boring class in the entire universe.

All you do is sit there for an hour and a half and practice writing. You're not even writing anything important, it's just words, jumbled together so you know what the symbol is supposed to look like. Or rules of behavior and the principles of Confucius. But before calligraphy class is even worse.

Everyone is sitting on top of their desks, talking to each other in little cliques. It's actually a lot like the Jade Palace in the way the seating is organized. There are five rows of desks with about five or six desks in each row.

In the front are the people who actually like calligraphy class. It's about five people who never hang out with anyone else but their calligraphy friends. That's like being at the bottom of the steps. The lowest level of popularity.

The next row is just normal losers and nerds. That's where Tavy, Bryan and I are. Thanks for being a teacher's aide, Bryan! That's about up fifty stairs on the steps. The third row is people who are sort of acquainted with popular people. That's about halfway up.

The fourth row is where people who are cool, but not wildly popular. This is where Nikko sits. It's about three-fourths of the way up.

And the back row.

That's where school royalty sits. The top of the steps, the Jade Palace. The kids where you know their name, their relatives, their favorite color, their shoe size… and you don't know why. Or why you even care. But everybody does.

Being on the popular kids good side makes all the difference, especially when you get up to high school and you have to impress a new group of teachers, and older kids. Having friends that know the upperclassmen is good. In junior high it's bad enough as a newbie. None of the upperclassmen notice you in junior high, but once you're in high school and the boys' hormones are twice as active and girls have… filled in.

And then everyone notices you. Bryan and I don't normally have this class together, but today he was aiding Ms. Li. Tavy was in history. He smiled and waved at me to come over when I walked in, but I was stopped.

"Hey!"

I stopped and looked to where the voice came from. It came from Kim Deng. She's the most popular goose in school. "You're that girl who writes that music review for the paper, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. That's me. I'm Angel," I stammered.

"Cool. I read your last review, you know, the movie soundtrack?"

"The Romeo + Juliet soundtrack?" I offered.

"Yeah! Well I listened to one of the songs on there… something about a star or something…"

"Little Star by Stina Nordenstam?" I asked. She snapped her fingers.

"That's the one! Well, I listened to it, and it's not that bad. You have pretty good taste in music," she complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So when's your next review? I would love to read it. Maybe I can get a sneak peek some time?" she asked excitedly. I nodded a little reluctantly.

"Yeah. Maybe." A gong rang. "I'd better sit down." I sat in my normal seat in the second row. Ms. Li came in and banged her ruler on her desk.

"Everyone silent! Today you all write a one page essay on the importance of poise in regular script. Go!" Now do you see why we all hate calligraphy class? I crushed a bit of my ink block and mixed it with water to create the ink necessary before dipping my brush in and beginning the writing. I had barely finished my third sentence when a piece of paper landed on top of my essay, smearing the ink and making the writing illegible. I sighed and opened the piece of paper, checking to make sure that Ms. Li wasn't watching.

_Hey, Music Girl! Is it just me, or is Ms. Li getting more wrinkles by the second?  
Kim_

I looked back at Kim, who waved and made a motion with her wings for me to write a reply. I bit my lip. My dad always said I should respect my teachers, no matter how annoying they appear to be.

Then Monkey whispered, "He's just saying that so Po will stop imitating him at dinner."

Then Dad made Monkey run the obstacle course ten times perfectly. But I thought the comment was pretty funny. I bit my lip and looked down at my now ruined essay. _Well… one note won't hurt._ I scribbled back:

_I guess, I never really noticed. I try not to look at her face too much, it scares me._

This was true. Ms. Li really does scare me. Her face is very sharp and her eyes look like they got pushed into the back of her head. But it didn't stop my conscious from nagging me about how I was disobeying my father. Just before I set my pen to restart my essay, the note hit my desk again. I sighed inwardly and unfolded it.

_That's hilarious! Her face is pretty creepy. I bet it sends evil spirits running for the hills._

I giggled a little, but had to keep it quiet so that Ms. Li wouldn't hear and confiscate the note. So I just stuck it in my desk and began my essay. A couple times in class I glanced over to Bryan, who was staring at me, one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest. I mouthed, "What?" and he just turned away. Bryan was acting really weird, even for him.

The rest of the class basically went smoothly. No notes, no more glares from Bryan. Ms. Li didn't even yell as loudly as usual. The gong rang again, officially freeing the class from prison once they turned in their essays. Before I could cut down the hall to meet Tavy and escape Bryan's interrogation, Kim stopped me.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up note at the beginning of class. It's always so depressing in there, you know?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're pretty funny. I almost burst out laughing when I read your reply. If you weren't already on newspaper, I would suggest that you sign up as a cartoonist or a joke-writer for a cartoonist or something." I snorted inwardly at that. In actuality, I can't draw to save my life. "You want to eat lunch with me today?" she asked suddenly.

This caused a couple people in the hall to stop and stare. She glared at them and they all moved on. "So? Are you up for it?" I grasped the current situation in my head. It was an important part of battle to analyze all the possibilities of what could happen if you use a certain move, even if you only have a few seconds to think about it. This could either end up with me pulling Tavy and myself (ok, and Bryan too,) out of geekdom and into the normal crowd.

Or it could end in my utter humiliation.

But seeing as how she was waiting for an answer, I did something incredibly stupid. "Yeah, sure. I would love to." Kim squealed and hugged me.

"Great! See you then! We eat under the cherry tree in the courtyard, if you didn't know." And she skipped down the hall off to her next class. I sighed. _Bryan is going to kill me._

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been very distracted lately, that, and I have drama camp this week. So I hope you like the chapter, and don't worry, the next one is Kung Fu stuff, I promise! I've been neglecting that part of the story, haven't I? Sigh. So much to do. Holla!


	5. Scroll Number One

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 5- Scroll Number One

By now, you probably think that I hate kung fu and that I want to abandon it completely for music. But I don't. The truth is, I really love kung fu. It's fun and exciting and it keeps you on your toes. I just happen to love music more.

But probably the one thing that I can't stand about kung fu is reciting. Every day when I train, I have to recite the lessons of random kung fu scrolls as I dodge various attacks and obstacles.

"What is the spiritual lesson of the first scroll of kung fu?" Dad asked, throwing two wooden blocks my way. I smashed through both of them and landed soundly on the ground.

"That the journey to harmony and inner peace is like the mountain road. It twists and turns unexpectedly."

My father knew this from experience. When Po defeated Tai Lung, he was finally able to find inner peace. He and Po are really close now and lifelong friends. It's a little hard to see from the way that my father orders Po around, but that's just for training.

You should see them when training is over. They bond much more than I do with him or Mom. "Very good. And what was the first lesson that I ever taught you?" he asked.

"That anything is possible, and to believe in myself," I answered.

He smiled proudly. "Correct." I remember my first lesson perfectly.

I was only six, a year younger than when Mom came to the Jade Palace. My dad led me into the Hall of Warriors and to the painting of Master Oogway and the pieces of his staff, displayed in the light of green meditation candles.

He asked me, "Angel, do you know why I've brought you here?" he asked.

"Um… to look at the painting?" I asked, pointing to the portrait.

He laughed. "No, I brought you to the Hall of Warriors so that we can begin your training in kung fu. Someday you will become Head Master of the Jade Palace, as I am now and Master Oogway was before me," he explained. Then I didn't consider that he would have to die before I could become Head Master, which worries me a lot.

But then, I was really excited about it. "Really? I'll be able to do the stuff that you and Mom do?" I asked, jumping up and down. He laughed again and ruffled the fur on the top of my head.

"Yes, cherry blossom. But I'll warn you now, becoming a kung fu master is no easy feat. It takes dedication and hard work. But all you need to know is that anything is possible, and to believe in yourself."

As it turns out, I needed to know more. A lot more. I needed to master and memorize all 1000 scrolls of kung fu before I could fulfill my destiny and inherit the Jade Palace. And for a while, that was my only goal. I wanted to be just like my mother and father, living the legacy of the masters before me by studying kung fu.

But people change, I guess.

I demonstrated the jump split kick that I had been working on for the past few lessons. Dad stepped over to me. "Almost perfect. But you need to put a little more power in your jump. It helps to increase the impact of the kick." We both did it together, exactly right. "That's my girl," he said once we were on the ground.

"HIII-YAH!" We both turned to the other side of the training hall, seeing Po tackle the dummy and fly into a wall when he missed it by a couple feet. My dad sighed. "I'll be right back, cherry blossom." He ran to where Po was plastered to the wall and started yelling at him.

Mantis came over. "Ouch. That's probably going to hurt for Po in the morning," he said, watching my dad hit him repeatedly with his bamboo flute. A huge crash was heard, and after the dust cleared, my mom was visible wiping the sweat off her brow, having just took a rather large piece out of one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Mantis smiled sympathetically.

"Congrats, Angel, you have won the award for having the two most aggressive parents on the planet. How does it feel to receive this?"

I laughed. "Let me put it this way, Mantis. If my life were normal, I would be really boring." We both tried to imagine my dad working at a normal job and my mother cooking dinner every night. A lot of obnoxious, loud laughter ensued, bringing over Viper.

"What's so hilarious?" she asked, looking expectantly at Mantis. My mom and dad aren't the only couple at the Jade Palace. Mantis and Viper are married, too. They got hitched a few months after I was born.

"We're trying to imagine Tigress in a pink frilly apron, cooking dinner," Mantis said. They both cracked up.

"Yeah, that's good. Tigress, cooking!" Viper laughed.

"She could use her fists of fury to chop vegetables," I put in. That made us laugh harder. The laughter died down. And Po scraped over to us, panting and rubbing various joints.

"Angel, word to the wise. Your father is no joke with that rod," he said, falling back down onto the floor.

I giggled. "Need help, Dragon Warrior?" I asked, pulling on his hands to get him to his feet. After a few moments of struggling, he managed to get up. My dad came back over.

"Angel, I want you to practice that kick for a while. I'm going to check on your mother." Po started stretching as I practiced my kick.

"So what's up at school? Besides your front page article?" he asked.

"Not much. Pretty boring, as usual," I lied.

"Come on, it can't be all that boring. Any boys you think are cute? I promise that I won't tell Shifu," he said.

I blushed thinking about Nikko. "No, not really."

"No big assignments? Life-changing events? A school dance? Come on, work with me here!" he exclaimed, attempting a perfect split and almost succeeding.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've been really busy with Tavy and Brian, and I'm not even going to get started on how much I'm worrying about my music review, I…" I froze. _Did I just say that __**out loud**__?_

"What music review?" he asked, coming out of his split.

"Music review? I didn't say music review!" I said nervously.

"Come on, Angel, I know you better than that." I sighed.

The jig was up.

"Fine. I have a confession to make. I've been lying to my dad about my newspaper article. I don't draw kung fu forms. I can't even draw a straight line. I write a music review," I admitted. There was a short, impending-doom-on-my-doorstep silence.

"Really? That's so cool!" Po said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Angel, I love that you're into music! After all, I was the one who gave you that iPod and who was sticking earbuds in your ears when you were little," he explained. I was able to breathe again.

"Po, whatever you do, do not tell my dad about this music thing. Just keep it a secret. Godchild to godparent?" I said hopefully.

"Alright, but just so you know, I think you should tell him. He'll still love you if you like to listen to music," Po suggested.

I scoffed. "You don't know the half of it, and you never will."

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I got writers block and drama camp, a deadly combination. And I'm trying to get up a new chapter for Year of the Goose, plus two new Kung Fu Panda fics I'm fine-tuning the plot on. It's a busy time, but I vowed to myself that I would finish this and Year of the Goose before starting any new stories. And if I do not, then I shall be slapped repeated by herring-wielding leprechans! So I'd better keep the promise, cuz those leprechans are all business. Holla!


	6. Lian and Angel

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 6- Lian and Angel

I padded down the main street of the valley, tired from my very long day at school. Lunch with Kim may have appeal, but she and her friends talk about the most random things and they giggle way too much.

And after lunch, Tavy grilled me about everything they said. Bryan didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day, which was a bit unnerving. Even when he was really mad, Bryan usually didn't give the cold shoulder. I needed a pick-me-up. So I trudged through the crowd in the street to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, which Po's dad owns and is where my Uncle Lian works.

Three 'o clock is a particularly a slow time for the noodle business, so I usually get to talk to Uncle Lian without interruptions. And as usual, he was wiping the counter with a rag when I came through the archway. The shop was pretty much deserted except for a few people scattered at random tables.

"Uncle Lian!" He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite little niece. How's it going?" he asked, tossing the rag aside.

"Alright, I guess. Everything okay around here? Where's Mr. Ping?" I asked back.

"Whoa, wait a minute. 'Alright, I guess'? What's up?" he inquired.

"Well… there's this really popular girl at school who asked me to sit with her at lunch. And I did. But apparently Bryan was really upset by this and didn't talk to me for the rest of the day," I explained.

"Oh. So did you ask him why he was so upset about it?" he asked.

"What? No. He was already mad at me, I didn't want to make it any worse."

"I see. So this is a big deal, eating lunch with this girl?"

I nodded. "I'm not exactly at the top of the popularity chain." Uncle Lian raised an eyebrow, but didn't give me any lines about how I should just be happy and not worry about what others thought of me. He slid a bowl across the counter.

"Here. On the house. It's not as good as Mr. Ping's or Po's, but it's the best I could do." I gratefully took it and swallowed some of the soup. It was pretty good.

"So how is it being a kitchen boy? Is it as exciting and romantic as it seems?" I teased.

"Very funny, young lady, but at least its honest work. It may not be the Jade Palace, but I know that I'm making my own way."

I really admire my uncle. He doesn't make much money and has little time for himself, but he is really happy and loves what he does. I try to be like him as much as possible. Mom says that's not as good as it seems, but he's her brother, so she doesn't see how great he is.

"So what were these popular girls talking about? Clothes? Makeup? What kind of lotion to use?" he asked, leaning in close. "Come on, honey, give me some gossip!" he added in a flamboyant voice.

I burst out laughing, spraying soup everywhere. "Wow. What's so funny?"

I knew that voice. It was like silk, smooth and supple. Nikko approached the counter. "May I have a bowl of soup, please?" he asked.

Uncle Lian nodded. "Coming right up." Nikko turned to me.

"You're Angel, right? The girl with the newspaper column?" he asked. I nodded meekly.

"Cool. It's really good. It's pretty much the only reason I bother to glance at the school paper. No offence, but the subjects in there are pretty lame. Grammar tips and stuff—not really what gets peoples' attention." I nodded again, beaming a little and feeling my cheeks begin to blush. _He reads my music review!_

I didn't feel an ounce of guilt about not defending Tavy's or Brian's articles at the time. I was freaking out on the inside because Nikko was actually talking to me. _Say something, stupid! You may never get another chance! _

"Yeah, well, I try. I mean, it's just my opinion on music. No big deal," I said, hoping to sound as chill and modest as he was. But I probably ended up sounding like a nervous chipmunk. Sorry to any chipmunks out there who are reading this.

"Well you have better taste in music than most girls in school. All that bubble gum sugary-sweet music with no meaning behind it gets annoying sometimes, you know?" he commented.

The nervousness melted away as we got into a lengthy discussion about music. We talked about the best punk and rock bands, Queen, and how much we hated Britney Spears' earlier music. Our soup was gone long before we were done talking. And Uncle Lian kept a discreet eye on us as he did the dishes and served various customers. Uncle Lian is very good at keeping secrets, even from the people who already know them. If he did know about me wanting to spend more time with music than Kung fu, which he probably did, he kept it to himself. And I appreciated that. He knew when to mind his own business.

Mr. Ping came back into the shop, carrying sacks of vegetables. "Lian, is everything alright here? Oh!" Mr. Ping's smile brightened when he saw me. "Well if it isn't my son's goddaughter! It's so good to see you down here. I'm glad that Shifu is letting you out of the Jade Palace more often. The way he keeps you cooped up in there, training all the time. It's not good for a young girl like you," he said.

Nikko's eyes widened a little when he heard about the Jade Palace. I bit my lip and looked back at him. "Um… look, I—"

"You don't have to explain it to me. It's your life after all," Nikko said, shrugging. He put some money on the table to pay for the noodles and a tip for Uncle Lian. "I'll see you around, Angel." I watched him head towards the archway. Before he could cross out of it, though, he hesitated and turned around.

"Um… you know, I had some CDs that I think are pretty good. Maybe later if you wanna come over to my house and listen to them… you could use them for a review, or something. If you're not too busy learning how to kick butt," he said, fidgeting.

I was a little shocked. _Is he… asking me out?_ I smiled a little. "That sounds really cool. I would love to. I'll uh… I'll meet you here tomorrow at five, if that's okay," I said, trying to be aloof. It wasn't working too well for me.

"Great! I'll see you then, I guess." And he left. I had the intense urge to skip around and giggle like a mad fangirl reading a fluffy story. I also wanted to run to Tavy and tell her the great news.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's got a date!" Uncle Lian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uncle Lian, it's not a date, we're just listening to some music," I defended, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You know that your dad probably isn't going to be too excited to agree. Why do you think he likes you hanging out with Bryan? He thinks it keeps other guys away," Uncle Lian noted.

I shrugged. "My dad will probably understand. And if he doesn't, I could probably get my mom to sway him," I said hopefully. It was like I was in a bubble of happiness that just couldn't be popped. Nikko knew I existed! And he had shown interest in me!

It was the best hour of my teenage life!

A/N: I am so glad that I finally finished this chapter! I was having the worst writers block ever. So sorry that it took so long! I've been working on a lot of stuff for my deviantart account (btw, if you want to check my deviantart page out, the link is on my profile page. I would love to get comments from people! And I have a lot of Kung Fu Panda stuff on there!). But I'm back and better than eva, baby! Whoo! Special thanks to ReganBaxter and randomkungfupandafan for PMing me! And double thanks to ReganBaxter for taking the pirate name quiz (also linked on my profile page) and joining me crew! Arrgh! I'll see you next chapter! Holla!


	7. A Different Point of View

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. If I did, Shifu and Tigress would be getting married in the sequel.

--

_A/N: As the title of this chapter suggests, this is in Tigress's point of view. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7- A Different Point of View

"Absolutely not!"

Angel's smile slid off her face like butter on a bald gopher. "But why not? It's not like it's anything serious, we're just listening to music!" she protested.

"We don't even know this boy! How do you know what his intentions are?" Shifu asked. I sighed. I knew that this day would come, when Angel wanted to start dating and Shifu would try and keep her from it as long as possible, clutching to her childhood and innocence.

"It's not like we're going to be sitting all alone in the dark! It's not even a real date, we're just hanging out together!" Angel insisted.

"I don't trust this boy, I don't know this boy, I've never even looked him in the face! And you expect me to let you go to his house by yourself and be alone with him? Do you think I'm crazy?" Shifu asked, his voice raising.

"Shifu, calm down. There's no need to yell," I soothed, putting a paw on my husband's shoulder.

"The answer is no!" Shifu pressed.

"Nikko is a straight-A, honor roll student! I don't think he goes around, leading random girls on!" Angel argued.

"Appearances and accomplishments can be deceiving," Shifu retorted stubbornly. I sighed. Shifu was trying to protect Angel. He didn't want her getting hurt. But he hadn't faced a teenage girl since Viper was Angel's age, and that was a while ago.

"His mother is going to be there, do you seriously think he would try anything when his mom is in earshot?" Angel asked.

"You would be surprised."

Angel sighed frustratedly. "Dad. I have been training in kung fu since I was six years old. Do you seriously believe that I couldn't defend myself if he did try anything? You've trained me yourself, you're always telling me how proud you are of me and how I'm so gifted at kung fu, and you don't even trust me to go on one date?" Angel said, desperately trying to prove her point.

"Even the most skilled warriors have weaknesses." This was the part of the argument that I backed up Shifu on 100 percent. From what Angel had told me about Nikko, I could see that he was no Tai Lung, but still. You never fully know what a person is capable of until you see it. Tai Lung had taken my own virginity and had nearly ruined my marriage. I never thought that anyone would stoop that low, not even Tai Lung. I was wrong. And I paid the price.

Shifu sighed despondently. "Cherry blossom, I am only trying to protect you," he soothed, taking our daughter's hands.

"Why? You've spent my entire childhood teaching me how to protect myself. And now you're acting like I'm just beginning my training again," Angel said, taking her hands away.

"Cherry blossom…"

"Stop, Dad, just stop! I'm tired of being fawned over all the time, and I'm tired of being treated like a child! I'm SICK OF IT!" And she stormed away. Shifu's ears had flattened against his head and his eyes were wide.

I took Shifu into my arms. "Take a deep breath, love. Just relax for a minute before you start to react," I whispered, nuzzling the top of his head in between his ears.

"How am I to relax with my daughter being so reckless? She has no idea of how much trouble she could get herself into. She doesn't know what's out there…" he said distantly.

"Of course she doesn't, Shifu. She's only a teenager. But I do think she's right about some things," I said.

"Have you too turned against me, Tigress?" he asked trying to make a joke. I chuckled a little to humor him.

"She barely steps out of the Jade Palace except for school. She needs to see the outside world, Shifu. Even if it means putting her in danger's path."

Shifu sighed. "You are right again. I just… I don't like this. She could be getting set up for a fall."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We know nothing about this boy, we've never met his parents… what if he's working for Tai Lung?" Shifu asked.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "What? No one's seen Tai Lung in years! I doubt that he's sending teenage boys out to get our daughter." Shifu didn't look convinced. I shook my head.

"Shifu, I don't want her to be locked up in the Jade Palace all her life. Not like I was. That's why I wanted her to go to school and why I want her to go on this date. She needs to learn the way of the world. And she can't do that here. You can teach her all the kung fu you want, but she'll never be able to use it properly if she doesn't know what she could be up against." Shifu didn't say anything.

The wall was breaking…

"Please? For me, Shifu?" I asked sweetly, gently pressing a kiss to his mouth.

He sighed. "Alright. But I want to meet this boy afterward if he ever wants to look at my daughter again." BOOM! Wall officially broken.

I smiled and rubbed noses with him. "Thank you."

I stood up and went after Angel to give her our permission. She was in the training hall, pummeling the Adversary. "Angel." She didn't look up at me.

"What is it, Mom?" she asked.

I pulled her away from the Adversary and sat down next to her. "I know you really wanted to go out with Nikko, and—"

"If this is some sort of consolation talk, I really don't want to hear it, Mom. No offense, I'm just not in the mood for a lecture," she said crossly.

"Let me finish. I know you were really looking forward to it, so I convinced your father to let you go on your date." Angel's face brightened.

"Really? Thank you Mom, thank you so much!" She gave me a strong hug before running out of the training hall. _She reminds me of myself and my mother. _I smiled and went to go write a letter to my parents.

A/N: Another chapter completed! It feels really good to be back in the writing swing. Ok, major thank you to EVERYBODY whose ever been to my profile page! I checked my stats recently, and I have over 5000 profile page hits! You guys rock! And btw, if anyone is interested, I'm looking for someone to draw Nikko. I would do it myself, but my drawing skills are suckish. So if anyone wants to, PM me! Holla!


	8. Put On a Sappy Love Song

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, nor any of the song lyrics in this chapter

--

Chapter 8- Put On a Sappy Love Song

It was four forty-five. In fifteen minutes Nikko would be at the noodle shop to pick me up for our sort-of date. And I was still getting dressed. "Viper, if I don't hurry, then I'll be late! I still have to walk all the way down the steps and to Mr. Ping's!" I exclaimed, eager to be let out of the Jade Palace.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! Your first date. You know, I remember the day you were born. And now it's thirteen years later and you're going on your first date," Viper sighed.

"Isn't that what my mother and father are supposed to be saying?" I asked.

Viper chuckled. "I suppose so. But it's really hard to forget the day you were born." I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened on the day I was born?" I asked.

"You'd better get going, it's ten till five," she said, slithering out of my room. I shook my head. This is what always happened when this subject was brought up. Something happened before I was born, something that no one wants to talk about. Someday I'll find out, but not now. Now I have a date. I think.

I ran out of my room, grabbing my bag. I had filled it with my best CDs, hoping that Nikko would like them. I ran past my mom and dad, who were sitting outside the Hall of Warriors.

"Hold it right there, young lady."

I skidded to a stop. My father stood up and took my hands. "My little girl," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad! I'm gonna be late!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I just… looking at you now… you've grown so much." I could see tears growing in the corners of his eyes. I smiled a little and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not grown up yet. You still have some time before I get a job, get married, move out, and have kids." When I let him go, his eye was twitching.

My mother laughed and gave me a hug. "Have a good time, sweetheart. Just remember to be back by nine and that if he makes a move, just strike him on the back of the neck. He'll be out like a sloth on sleeping pills." We both laughed and hugged again.

I picked up my bag and ran down the stairs. I only had five minutes to get down to the village and to Mr. Ping's shop, not to mention make myself presentable. Viper had helped me pick out an outfit. It was a silk purple shirt and a pair of simple grey pants. _Please don't let me look like an idiot. _I finally made it down all the stairs in record time, thanks to speed training, and crossed the bridge to the village.

I could see Uncle Lian's elbow sticking out of the archway. I slid into the shop, getting effectively covered in dirt and dust. "I'm here! I'm here," I panted, using a bench for support.

"Don't worry, you're on time. It's five right now," Uncle Lian said, going back to the kitchen and pouring me a cup of water. I gratefully accepted it and gulped it down, being careful not to get anything else on my shirt. After I put the cup down on the table, I frantically brushed the dirt and dust of my outfit.

"Don't worry so much, Angel. You'll be fine. Any guy is lucky to go out with you. Especially with your father circling around you like a shark," he reassured.

"Ugh, you have to say that, you're family!" I yelled. A minute later, Nikko came in through the arch. He was wearing his normal ensemble. A black Boys Like Girls t-shirt, and his normal small silver hoop in his right ear.

"Um, hey," he said quietly, approaching me.

"Hi."

Awkward silence. Or at least it was awkward for me. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the road outside of the noodle shop. I nodded, trying to smile without it looking cheesy.

"Have fun you two! And keep the doors open. Just saying," Uncle Lian called after us. I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

Nikko chuckled. "Hey, it's cool. My family is pretty embarrassing, too. My older brother is more immature than I am. And seeing how he's almost eighteen, it gets sadder every day." I laughed.

"So, any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"No. I wish," I answered.

"Trust me, no you don't. It may seem great, but there's no privacy and no mercy when it comes to embarrassment."

"So now I know you have an older brother. Any sisters?" I asked.

"Nah."

"So no getting pictures of her in her face mask and bathrobe and posting it on the internet?" I asked, laughing.

He started laughing too. "Nope. I'm not so lucky."

We came up to a medium-sized two story house. "Home sweet home," he said, unlocking the door and stepping aside so that I could go in. The room smelled like sugar and orange. There was a fire lit in the stove, which cast a warm glow. And on the table there was a plate of some kind of cookies.

"Nikko. You're home." An older wolf with gray fur was sitting at the table.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I'm home," Nikko said, putting his stuff in a corner.

"And who's this?" she asked, looking at me.

"This is the girl I was telling you about. Angel." I felt a warm blush paint my cheeks. _He talks about me at home? _

"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Angel. I'm Freesia, Nikko's mother," she introduced, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"We're just going to be in my room, Mom. We'll see you later," Nikko said, standing near doorway, which I could see a staircase through.

"Oh. Alright." Nikko disappeared through the door.

"Um… well… it was nice meeting you, ma'am," I said quietly.

"Here. Have one of these. I just baked them." She handed me one of the cookies. I smiled and went up the stairs.

"Nikko?"

"In here, Angel!" a voice called through a closed door. I went inside and closed the door behind me. "You might want to be careful with that cookie. More than one person has gotten fat off her desserts," he joked. I smiled and nodded, putting the cookie on a table.

"So… what CDs did you want me to hear?" I asked.

"Oh, um…" He shuffled around through his desk for a minute, stacking random papers and ciphering through CD cases and discs. He was flustered, and stuttering apologizes to me.

"Do you need help finding—"

"No, no, it's ok, I got it," he said nervously. He plucked a disc out of a blue case. "Got it! Sorry about that, my room is a mess," he apologized, hopping over some books to get to his stereo.

"It's alright. My dad makes me keep my room perfectly neat and tidy, so it's really refreshing to see a messy room. I like it," I said, nodding in approval at the disorganization.

"So… if you don't mind me asking… what's it like up at the Jade Palace? As grand and noble as everybody makes it out to be, or what?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, everything that I do up there is normal for me, but it would be really cool for you because you've never experienced it before. It's the same reason why I think a messy room is really refreshing," I explained.

"That's really smart. I never would have thought of that," Nikko said.

"I doubt that. You probably get the best grades in the class," I challenged. Nikko snorted.

"I may get good grades, but it takes more than smarts to come up with something like that. It's more wise than it is smart."

I nodded. "My friend Tavy thinks I should be a psychologist. And my dad is basically a walking fortune cookie." Nikko laughed at that.

"Here. Listen to this." He pressed play. Rifts of electric guitar came out of the speakers.

_**We got problems, we don't know how to solve them**_

_**Everywhere we go we got some skeletons that follow**_

_**We got baggage, you know we're gonna drag it **_

_**Everywhere we go, for everyone to see in the **_

_**Broken Hearts Parade!**___

_**And we're putting our hearts out on display**_

_**It's no masquerade, just a funeral march for love today**_

"Good Charlotte is great. I personally think that their older music is best, but this new stuff is pretty good," he said. I nodded. I have three of Good Charlotte's CDs. The only reason I don't have the fourth one is because Bryan said the copy he ordered for me is still on back order.

"So what's your favorite song? You told me yesterday your favorite band is Evanescence," Nikko reminded me. My favorite song? Out of the billions I've listened to, how am I supposed to pick one song?

"Well…" I opened my bag and took out one of the CDs. "This is pretty good." A piano and light acoustic guitar replaced the loud electric sounds.

_**I've seen myself in a thousand faces**_

_**Strung out on life's path**_

_**I would add up what you mean to me**_

_**But I cannot do the math**_

_**And those fashionistas garden parties, well I had enough of that**_

'_**Cause the only one I come undone for is you**_

'_**Cause the only one I come undone for is you**_

"Vanessa Carlton. She hasn't put anything out in a while, but her new CD is her best yet," I explained.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. I only know one of her songs, though. I'm pretty sure it's on her new CD. Do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head as I sat down on his bed. He pressed the skip button a few times. Piano once again filled the room.

_**Holiday, and I come home**_

_**I hope to see this boy I know,**_

_**I can't wait for us to be alone.**_

_**Flipping through the radio**_

_**We sing along to the indie show**_

_**The songs they play me more than I can say**_

_**And the tape I made you**_

_**I hope you think of me when it plays through**_

_**I'm kind of sad now, that it's done.**_

_**And you think my time's for free**_

_**In all the ways you say to me**_

_**Sweet versions of let's wait and see.**_

_**But you'll always be my golden boy**_

_**And I'm the girl that you enjoy**_

_**My parents say "Isn't he a gifted son?"**_

_**The time is always passing by**_

_**And still I have to wonder why you can't come to tell me**_

_**I'm the One**_

"Good song, huh?" Nikko asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded. I couldn't say anything, I'm impressed that I managed that nod. I knew I had a crush on Nikko, but my heart was beating at an impressively fast pace. "Um… so… you… study kung fu," Nikko stuttered.

I weakly nodded again.

"And it's… you know, fun, and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah." My voice came out in a whisper.

Nikko sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Angel… I…"

I nodded. "Yeah?" I could tell what was coming. I bet by now you can. Nikko rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but, um…"

"You wanna kiss me?" I asked. He looked away. I took his paw and pulled his head down. "It's ok."

Very cautiously, Nikko pressed his lips to mine.

Just so you know, we only kissed once that night. Then we just listened to music for the rest of the date until I had to go back to the Jade Palace. But it was my first kiss, and it was perfect. How many girls can say they had a love song playing in the background while they had their first kiss? Alright, "The One" is actually a breakup song, but whatever. And besides, I got a second date. And come to think of it, I never got to eat that cookie that his mom gave me.

A/N: There it is, over 2,000 words for your enjoyment. And just so you know, the songs in this are Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte, and Come Undone and The One, both by Vanessa Carlton. And I think that's about it. Holla!


	9. Tavy and Bryan

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is in Bryan's point of view. I really like him, and I promised myself that I would write a chapter in his eyes. And thus, this was born. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9- Tavy and Bryan

I sat at my desk, drumming my fingers on it. She was late. In all the years I've known her, she had never once been late. Partially it was because her father was so strict. But Angel always really valued school, since she almost didn't get to go. A small piece of paper hit my desk. I looked towards where it came from. Tavy motioned for me to read it. I opened it when our science teacher had his back turned.

_Where's Angel? Have you seen her today?_

I locked eyes with Tavy again, then shook my head. I hadn't seen Angel since she had lunch with Kim Deng two days ago. Or more specifically, I've been avoiding Angel for the past two days. Tavy said I was being stupid, and that we should be happy for her, but I just didn't agree.

On the day that it happened, I explained that if Angel didn't make an idiot of herself, which is pretty much impossible, Kim would start asking her to hang out more and more with them. Before we could see it coming, Angel would abandon us for the popular kids. Tavy had said, "Don't be silly, Bryan! Angel would never do that."

But trust me, eventually even Angel will break under the pressure that Kim would start putting on her. I know from experience what she can do. But more about that later. We went through the rest of science without any more notes. Angel didn't show up.

"I don't understand it. Angel's never skipped class before!" Tavy exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to get her busted?" I asked, covering her mouth. She pushed my hand away.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" she asked.

"No. Why would I want to see her?" I snapped.

Tavy rolled her eyes. "Alright, what's up with you? You're acting like she has some sort of deadly contagious disease!"

"She's going to abandon us, Tavy. Just watch. Kim Deng is nothing but trouble," I insisted. She shook her head and started muttering to herself.

"Hey guys!" I looked up. Angel was running towards us, waving like a madwoman.

"Angel! Where were you? I had to tell Mr. Khan that you were at the nurse's office so that you wouldn't get busted for skipping science class!" Tavy said.

"Sorry. I was talking with Kim and lost track of the time," Angel answered. I shot Tavy an I-told-you-so look, which she pretended not to see.

"Well I hope that you're planning on going to calligraphy. Ms. Li is really on edge today. She sent two kids out of the room crying this morning," Tavy said. I was really grateful that I had to help the music teacher shine the tubas today instead of helping Ms. Li. Angel's eyes had widened considerably. Since they were already pretty big, it was a little creepy.

"What? What's wrong?" Tavy asked.

"I forgot to do my calligraphy homework," Angel squeaked. That is not good news. Ms. Li is extremely strict on punishments. Usually for a forgotten homework assignment, it was a week or two of detention. And considering Angel's afterschool schedule, detention was not an option for her.

Suddenly her eyes brightened a bit and she looked at me with hope. "What?" I asked crossly.

"You don't have calligraphy until seventh period. I know that this is really horrible of me to ask, but can I copy your homework? Just this once, Bryan?" she asked.

"Oh no! You are not copying my homework. I had enough of that in elementary school," I yelled.

"But at least I won't beat you up like those bullies did! I'm just borrowing it, and it's just one time so that I don't get in trouble!" Angel begged.

"What made you forget? You barely ever forget homework," Tavy pointed out.

"Well… I didn't get to tell you this yet, but… last night I had a date with Nikko," Angel said bashfully.

Tavy squealed loudly. "Angel, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe he asked you out!" This news was a bit of an eye opener. I had only talked to Nikko a few times myself, but he had never signaled that he knew who Angel was or if he even knew her name. And now they're going out? When did this happen?

"Yeah, it was great. If you guys have time after school, you can come up to the Jade Palace for dinner and I can tell you all about it. But that can't happen if I get detention," Angel said innocently.

Tavy swiftly turned to me, her eyes wide and pleading. Her bottom lip was stuck out just a little bit in a small pout. She laced her fingers together and they were highlighted against the bright yellow fabric she was wearing. _Oh geez. Not the puppy dog eyes. _

"Come on, Bryan, I'll never ask you to copy your homework again! Just one time," Angel pleaded.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine. Just this ONCE. After this, I have every right to refuse any requests of this nature." Angel pulled me down and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much you rock, Bryan!" she squealed. I pushed her away and stood back up.

"Yeah, yeah. But just so that I can say it, I don't like the direction you're going in, Angel. You're not being yourself. And I miss the old you," I reprimanded.

"Are you going to give me the homework, or not?" she asked. I cringed as I handed it to her. Kim Deng had begun her work. She was slowly starting to drag Angel down. And once you're down far enough, you can never come back up. "By the way, Bryan, I'm really glad you're talking to me again. I was worried you were mad or something," Angel said.

I would bring her back. I wouldn't let Kim Deng ruin my best friend's life. If it's the last thing I do, then so be it.


	10. This Might Be Awkward

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 10- This Might Be Awkward

I was beginning to hyperventilate. My father had insisted upon meeting Nikko if I wanted anything to do with him in the future. "Relax, Angel, it'll be fine. I'm sure I can handle anything that you're dad dishes out for me," Nikko said. That didn't really help much.

"You've never met Master Shifu, have you, Nikko?" Tavy asked. Nikko shook his head. "This should be good," she muttered under her breath. I kicked her on the leg. "Ow!"

"So where's Bryan? Does he still hang out with you guys? Last time I talked to him he mentioned you," he said looking at Tavy. I felt a small stab of anger at Bryan. _He's talked to Nikko and he never mentioned me to him once? He mentioned Tavy, but not me?_

We reached the top of the stairs. "Finally. I never thought we would reach the top," Nikko said, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. I laughed.

"Don't worry, it gets easier in time," I consoled.

"She's been telling me that since we met in third grade. It hasn't gotten easier," Tavy contradicted.

"Well, I guess all your training helps. It's either that, or I'm in worse shape than I think," he added.

I laughed. "Let's get inside. I'll bet anything Po is in there, making a snack."

"The Dragon Warrior?" Nikko asked. We both nodded. We went to the kitchen and peeked in through the door. Surely enough, Po was once again preparing some sort of dish. I walked in.

"Hey, Po." He jumped and turned around.

"Oh. Angel, you scared me," he said, leaning against the counter.

"My dad is making you do stealth exercises again, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now I think every little noise is someone trying to sneak up on me and whack me with a staff," Po explained.

I giggled. "Hang in there, Dragon Warrior." He added something to the pan he was cooking in.

"So where are Tavy and Bryan? Did they come up today?" he asked.

"Tavy did. And… someone else," I said quietly. Tavy came into the room, towing Nikko along.

"So who's this? A new friend?" he asked, sizing Nikko up.

"Sort of. Po, this is Nikko. Nikko, this is Po," I introduced, already feeling the upcoming embarrassment.

"So this is the guy that you've been seeing. Well it's nice to meet you, Nikko," Po said, offering his hand. Nikko politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." The worrisome feeling in my stomach faded just slightly.

"Um, Angel, if you're looking for your dad, he's in the training hall with your mom and the rest of the Five," Po told me.

I nodded. "Thanks. Either of you guys hungry?" I asked Tavy and Nikko.

"Whenever Po is cooking, I am hungry," Tavy said happily, running over to the stove and smelling whatever he was making.

"Just some quick vegetable stir fry," Po said. Tavy plucked a mini corn from the pan and put it in her mouth.

"Are you hungry, Nikko?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom always force-feeds me something after school, and her cooking is like Pringles. You can never have just one," he joked. Tavy and I giggled.

"Yeah, well, this stuff will knock your socks off. It's a secret family recipe," Po said proudly.

"How many of those does your family have?" I asked.

"Well, actually it's my cousin's secret recipe, but close enough," he clarified. He gave us each a little plate of stir-fry. Tavy bolted hers down as if she hadn't eaten anything for weeks. In a weird sort of way, she's a lot like Po. She loves to eat; but unlike Po, she has a very high metabolism and barely ever gains weight.

"So how was it?" Po asked excitedly.

Tavy licked her fingers. "I thought it was delicious." I just shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Angel! You used to love trying my cooking. What's wrong with you?" he teased.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just used to your cooking, that's all," I said defensively. Nikko smiled at me appreciatively, obviously remembering my philosophical reasoning from our date like I was.

"What about you, mystery guy?" Po asked. I really wanted to hit Po after that. Nikko also shrugged.

"It was alright, I guess," he said nonchalantly.

"Alright? What's that supposed to mean?" Po asked.

"I've had better, that's all," Nikko said, shrugging again. A small evil smile appeared on his face. Po smirked at it.

"Ok, wise guy, very funny. You guys better go find Master Shifu, he'll probably be real anxious to meet you." I glared at Po on our way out, and he made a funny face back. The closer we got to the training hall, the more anxious I got. My dad was going to swarm Nikko with a million questions and pretty much embarrass me to no end. But at least my mom would be there. She understands me so much better than he does.

Nikko fell back and walked beside me. "Chill out, Angel. Everything is going to be fine." I wanted to scream at him that everything would not be fine and that this would be a complete disaster, but I decided against it.

"I wish you were right," I muttered.

"You'd be surprised at how good I am at handling parents," he added.

"You haven't met my dad yet. He's definitely not like other parents," I insisted.

Nikko chuckled. "You obviously haven't seen me in action yet. Have some faith in me." He stopped walking completely and kneeled down next to me. "I really like you, Angel. I'm sure I can handle it." He took my hand and squeezed it gently. And he gave me my second kiss ever. (I just can't get over saying that. Nikko kissed me! Whoo!)

"You going to be ok?" he asked when we separated. I nodded and tried not to smile like an idiot. Tavy had waited for us outside of the training hall, and I tried really hard not to notice her sly smile. I pushed the doors to the training hall open and went inside, Tavy and Nikko following me.

"Hey guys. I'm home," I announced weakly. Suddenly all eyes were watching Nikko with mistrust, except for Viper, who looked really excited. "See what I mean?" I whispered to him. He nodded a little. "And as you've probably already guessed by the complete stranger in the training hall, this is Nikko," I introduced.

My mother stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nikko. I'm Angel's mother." Nikko shook her hand and smiled.

"So, you're the one who thinks you're good enough to date our girl?" Mantis asked, hopping up on his shoulder.

"Guys!" I groaned.

"Stand down, students." The Five parted. My dad walked up to us. "There's no need to interrogate him. That's very disrespectful," he scolded them.

"We shouldn't?" Monkey asked.

"It is?" Crane asked. I almost couldn't believe my ears. Was my dad approving of my relationship?

"No, you should not, and it is. Besides…" Uh oh. There's a catch.

"… that's my job," he finished, glancing at Nikko. Yup, there it is. The infamous catch. "Everybody out," he ordered. Viper, Crane, Tavy, Monkey, and Mantis immediately disappeared. My mom looked down at him and crossed her arms over her chest. He looked back up at her. "Tigress." She sighed and padded out of the room. My father looked at me with a look that said leave-or-you're-grounded.

So I very reluctantly left the room, trying to smile at Nikko before the doors closed. Everyone was still on the porch. "You didn't tell me he was that cute, Angel!" Viper exclaimed. I immediately felt my cheeks burn.

"Well if you ask me, he's not good enough for her," Monkey said.

"But who ever will be?" my mother asked, kissing my forehead.

"I can't believe I left him in there with Dad," I said, horrified.

"Well, it was nice knowing him. Not really, but still," Mantis said.

"I think Po is cooking in the kitchen," Mom said, glaring at him.

"He is. He's making vegetable stir-fry, and it's excellent," Tavy said happily.

"You had me at cooking," Mantis said, heading towards the kitchen. Crane and Viper followed, and after a few looks from my mom, Viper left too. After they were gone, I ran to the door and pushed it open just a crack so that I could see my father and Nikko and also hear everything they were saying.

"You know that you shouldn't spy on people, young lady," my mother warned.

"Mom, this is my potential boyfriend. And I can't date someone who's a pile of goo," I pleaded desperately.

She sighed. "Alright. I want to know what your father is saying anyway." Tavy immediately joined us at the door.

"So, how long have you known my daughter?" my dad asked, pacing back and forth.

"Well, I've known she's existed since fourth grade when she gave an awesome oral report about the history of kung fu," Nikko reported. A small smile appeared on my father's face when he heard "history of kung fu". I felt Tavy poke my side.

"Told you he knew you existed," she whispered in my ear.

"But I first talked to her only three days ago," Nikko added. I cringed a little. _Oh, Nikko, did you have to say that? _

"You've only been talking to him for three days?" my mother asked in disbelief. Her and my father's mind seem to be connected by some invisible vein.

"You've only talked to her for three days?" my father asked, only a little more angrily.

"Well, yes. Would you like me to lie and say we've been speaking since I laid eyes on her?" Nikko asked. My mother giggled and put a paw over her mouth. But my father was not as pleased.

"Are you saying you would lie if someone asked you to?" he snapped.

Nikko chuckled a little. "Of course not, sir. It was just a joke. But I really do like Angel. I think she's a really special girl. In fact… I don't think I've ever felt this way about a girl before." Tavy was poking my side savagely, and I felt Mom's comforting hand on my back. "And I've probably made a total idiot of myself saying all of this to you. But I definitely don't want to hurt Angel or anything. I'm not just in this because she's your daughter and really famous. I don't have some sort of plan to embarrass her or break her heart or anything. I just want a chance," Nikko said.

I felt my heart swell. _He really likes me. _"You know, that's something like what your father told my father after you were born," my mother whispered.

"Really? I asked, pulling away from the door.

"Yes. I hadn't told my father or mother or your uncles that I was married and pregnant with you until about a month before you were born. And my father was not happy when he found out that I had married my kung fu master. But the day after you were born, he sat down with your grandfather and said that he loved me and that he didn't marry me just because he wanted to get me in… um…"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I know all about sex. It was one of the few subjects that they made sure no one was sleeping through."

"You sleep in health class?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Master Tigress. It's pretty hard not to fall asleep in health class," Tavy defended.

Dad and Nikko emerged from the training hall. My dad's ears had flattened against his head and he was mumbling to himself. My mother sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I could just barely see her rubbing his back with her thumb. "Girls, Nikko, can I have a minute alone with Master Shifu?" she asked sweetly.

"I need to be getting home anyway," Tavy said, dashing off. My mother was shooing me away with her eyes.

I sighed. "Come on, Nikko." We walked to the bunkhouse and holed ourselves up in my room. "I'm sorry I was freaking out. My father is very overprotective, and trust me, it only gets worse," I said.

"Well I like your father. He may not have the best sense of humor, but he cares about you. And trust me, that's a good thing," Nikko said. I sighed.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well… Nikko, can I trust you? You have to promise never to repeat this to anyone ever again unless I tell you its ok," I said gravely.

"Sure. You can tell me. I'm not a jerk that goes telling everyone's secrets." I sighed.

"You didn't happen to mention my newspaper article to him, did you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good. Don't. My dad doesn't know that I'm into music. He thinks that I've been drawing kung fu forms for my article," I explained.

Nikko's eyes were wide. "Seriously? You've never told him? Wow. I don't think that I could have kept a secret like that. How do you do it?" I shrugged.

"Well, Po gave me my iPod secretly for my tenth birthday. I keep it and all my other music stuff in here." I pulled out the cardboard box and opened it. All my CDs were stacked inside, along with my CD player, my radio, and my iPod.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, pulling out my music journal.

"Wait, Nikko, no, don't read that!" I said, reaching for it. He pulled it out of my reach.

"Ooh, a secret! Is it your diary or something?"

"No, it is not! Give it to me!" I jumped up for it, but he didn't let me get at it.

"Did you write anything about me?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"Come on, Nikko, give it back! This is not funny!" I pleaded, still jumping for it.

"Hold on, hold on. It's not like I'm going to rip out the pages and pin them up around school," he insisted. This had gone too far. I jumped up and grabbed the journal, then kicked him in the chest. He fell back onto my bed and I landed softly on my feet on the floor. "Well, you really are no joke with that kung fu, are you?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

I shrugged and sat down next to him. "It's kind of a given when both your parents are kung fu masters." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well I think that it's really cool that I have a girlfriend who can kick my butt."

My heart fluttered. "Girlfriend? Since when am I your girlfriend?" I asked bashfully. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… I hadn't gotten around to asking you yet, since your dad wanted to meet me, and since we've only been going out for like, two days, but… if you wanna…"

"Yes!" I said happily. A wide grin spread across his face. I felt my face heat up even more.

He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. And we stayed like that for as long as possible, until both of us ran out of oxygen and we broke apart. We pressed our foreheads together and just stared at each other for a few moments before pressing our lips together again. I sighed happily. _Well, if my parents can have their romantic moment, so can I. And mine won't make people throw up at the thought of it. _


	11. Writing Laced With Dangerous Thoughts

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 11- Writing Laced with Dangerous Thoughts

_I_ _sat with Kim and her friends again at lunch the next day. Now it wasn't just an invitation, it was like something I couldn't get out of. Not that I minded at the time. Being popular is pretty great after an entire school life of being a loser. And it wasn't like Tavy and Bryan weren't still my friends. I hung out with them after school and on weekends. Kim and her friends were just a school thing._

"So, what's the subject of your next music review, Angel? I hear it's going to be on the front page," Kim said, leaning towards me.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows.

"I have my resources." She glanced across the cafeteria for a couple seconds. I followed her eyes to a table in the corner near some trash cans. Celia, a very shy and timid pig who was on newspaper, was looking in our direction too. She quickly averted her eyes when she saw us staring. "Angel?"

I snapped out of it. "Uh… I'm not really supposed to talk about the newspaper before it's out in print. Sorry," I said quickly, still looking in Celia's general direction.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us! It's not like we're going to spread it around school or anything," Kim insisted. I felt someone nudge my foot. It was Jing, Kim's best friend.

She mouthed, "Just tell her. She'll drop it."

_What can I say, I was under a lot of pressure! I ended up telling her all about my I Kissed a Girl review. And Jing was right. After I told Kim the song name and who it was by, after a few moments of gushing about how much she liked Katy's music (yeah right) she dropped it. _

I saw Bryan and Tavy sitting down at a table nearby. I caught their eyes and waved. Tavy smiled and waved back before sitting down and smoothing her green sari. Bryan acted like I didn't exist.

"Do you, like, know that Bryan guy?" Kim asked. I was a little afraid to say yes, because clearly Bryan didn't like Kim and it was probably the same way vice versa, but I knew lying about myself was wrong right off the bat.

_I know I'm being a hypocrite since basically my whole life is lying, but this was different than keeping secrets from my parents. Usually it was Dad who taught me about the wrongs and rights of life. _

_But this one was from Mom. _

_"Always be true to yourself and what you believe in," she had said in a very somber and wise voice, "And never let anyone else think otherwise. There's going to be a lot of times in your life when you think that you need to change yourself to make it seem like you're a better person, but don't. You're fine just the way you are, and you should be proud of that." _

_Mom usually is very good to go to for advice, especially when I don't want Dad interrogating me about my problems. But the difference between this being normal advice and being a life-long value that I'll always hold sacred was that she made me promise that I would never change myself because someone else thinks I should. It's one of the few promises she's asked me to make. _

"Um, yeah, I know him. Why?" I asked, casually taking a bite of the kung pow chicken that Po had made for me. Of the many things that happen at Kim's lunch table, eating is not usually one of them. How ironic.

"Oh. Well, you probably already know about his thing in sixth grade then," Kim said nonchalantly, beginning to pick apart the egg rolls that she had brought.

_That had caught my attention. Sixth grade had been a very bad year for Bryan. And despite the fact that we had been best friends since kindergarten, he never has told me why. He didn't really hang out with me and Tavy much that year; well, actually, he ditched us a lot that year. And he doesn't like to talk about it. _

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting down my chopsticks.

"Well, in sixth grade he was all like, 'My life sucks and I've got no purpose left'. I was helping him, but then he just sort of exploded on me. It was really weird, so I stopped hanging around him and he started following me around more and more. I finally ditched him, but still, he's always like, watching me," she explained.

My eyes widened. It was true that Bryan was more reclusive in sixth grade than any other year, but I didn't think it was possible for him to snap out of his cool-as-a-cucumber mood and actually stalk someone. "I'm just saying, you might want to watch out for him, in case he does the same thing to you," Kim warned.

I glanced over at Bryan. He was splitting his usual dessert of green tea ice cream with Tavy. He had been ignoring me all week, and when he did talk to me, he was telling me how I shouldn't trust Kim Deng. But at least she trusted me enough with the truth of what happened during his sixth grade year. Some friend he's turning out to be.

But at least Tavy was still on my side. She was coming over this Saturday for a sleepover so I could tell her all about my date with Nikko, which is from after school until six on the same day.

"Hey, so what's it like up at the Jade Palace? I hear that the view is really beautiful from up there," Kim said.

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"Oh come on, don't be so modest all the time! It must be really great up there, with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior!" I didn't really know how to answer to that. I mean, my mom and the rest of the Five were my family, and Po was my godfather. They weren't really the big deal to me that they were to everyone else. So I said what my father probably would have said.

"Modesty is a key to inner peace. It lets you focus on the path ahead of you instead of dwelling in the past," I said serenely.

_Not my best answer. Kim didn't really seem to get it. But thankfully for me, lunch continued on without another awkward spot when she changed the subject to lip gloss. But what really took me by surprise was what happened after lunch. Jiang had come up to me and told me, "That was a really deep answer, that whole modesty thing. You're a really cool girl, I can see why Kim wants to hang out with you." _

I closed my music journal. I hadn't written in it in a while, and my pen needed a good workout. But I reminded myself to actually write something about music next time.

A/N: FINALLY, THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER! WHOO! I realized that I hadn't been keeping up with the whole music journal thing, so I decided to do a chapter with that. And I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can catch the reference in this chapter. It's a little harder to find than my last one. And speaking of such, this chapter is dedicated to SkyTheHawk since she caught my Hoodwinked reference in a past chapter. (It was either the last one or the one before that, I can't remember.) Holla!


	12. PMS or what?

**My Own Destiny**

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- PMS or what?

_In science we're studying how heredity works and how to predict whether the child of two "organisms" is going to be male or female, what color eyes it's going to have or what its fur color would be. I'm not very familiar with the more complicated properties of heredity, like chromosomes and such. But this is what I do know. _

_There are some traits that are acquired on your own. Example in me: love of music. _

_And there are some traits that you inherit from your parents. Example in me: My dad's eyes and fur, and ears… and tail… and basically my entire physical person, and my mom's black stripes. Something else that I inherited from my mom is the way I deal with anger. _

_I just sort of keep it inside and brood without even knowing it, and if I'm not careful it just explodes out of me and I freak out. The last time I had a freak out was right in front of Mom, and she looked more sad than angry at me for yelling at her. And she sat me down and explained how she had been so angry about Po being chosen as Dragon Warrior over her, but didn't say anything about it. At the time, she believed that there was nothing she should be complaining about, especially if she had no right to have a say in the matter. _

_But over time, she started snipping at Po and insulting him and telling him that he didn't belong. Then she got so angry that she ran off to prove herself by fighting against Tai Lung. She didn't know that I already knew about Tai Lung, so I got to hear the story again. _

_I didn't mind, it just hurts. When I think of what he did to my mom… _

_I feel like a need to take a million baths to get rid of the disgusting feeling. And she said that she never wanted me to be like that. _

_However, habits are hard to break, and I'm still doing it to this day. That could be trouble, considering my life's fragile situation._

"Angel?"

"WHAT?" I screamed through my door, slamming my diary closed and throwing it back under my bed.

It was Po. "Are you alright? What's with the screaming?" he asked.

It rubbed my forehead. "Nothing, it's nothing. What is it, what do you want?" I asked.

"Tavy and Bryan are here to see you," he said. I left without thanking him. I just wasn't in the mood. Tavy grinned and waved when I entered the courtyard. The golden thread of her lavender colored sari sparkled as she ran up to me.

"Hey! Where were you, you were supposed to meet us at Mr. Ping's after school and you never showed."

"Not a big surprise," Bryan muttered. I glared at him, but ignored the comment.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot."

"That's alright, we were just—"

Bryan cut Tavy off. "Were you with Kim Deng?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter?" I asked.

He chuckled. "She's nice, isn't she? She seems so sweet, and innocent, and trusting… until she pushes you off the proverbial cliff!"

"What do you have against her? Why do you hate her so much?" I demanded.

"I have my reasons."

"Like what? You were the one who was stalking her, she told me!"

"Is that what she told you? You're falling for her trap, Angel, don't! You're smarter than that!" Bryan yelled.

"What trap? Bryan, you're insane. She doesn't have a trap, she doesn't have any secret plan! You're just angry and paranoid!" I shrieked back.

"Oh, really? You think you're so smart about everything! You don't even know! This is what Kim Deng does, Angel! She lures you in and seems all sweet and kind, and then she brings you down into the parts of her life that you don't know about! I'm not going to let her bring you down into the abyss, Angel! You're too good for that!" he screamed.

"At least she trusts me! You never talk about what happened to you in sixth grade, but she told me that you two were cavorting around together!" I screamed back.

"Cavorting?" Tavy asked, giggling a bit.

"Ugh, it's a word my dad used once, can you just stay out of this? It has nothing to do with you!" I snapped at her.

To my shock, Bryan defended her savagely. "Hey, back off! It was just a joke! We're your friends, Angel, and we're trying to help you. You're being a complete and total idiot! You don't even bother to acknowledge either of us in the halls anymore, you blow us off after school for either Kim or Nikko, and you don't even talk to us in newspaper anymore, mostly because you've been skipping! Mr. Matsu is getting really suspicious of why you aren't there anymore, and I am SO not covering for you!"

"You're just jealous! You've always been jealous of me! You never used to like coming up here because you didn't get to live in a 'big house' like I did, and you didn't have as close a family as I do because you're an only child! You're just JEALOUS!"

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "You know what, Angel? I was jealous. I used to be really jealous of you, up until the end of sixth grade. When I went into sixth grade, I felt really bad about myself because my best friend had anything that a kid could ask for. I wanted those things, I wanted them so badly. And you didn't even care that you had them! You have so many blessings here and you take them all for granted. Boo hoo, you have to learn kung fu from the greatest masters in China. I'll cry a river for you. And so what if you can't listen to music whenever you want? At least you have parents who care about you and want you to be dedicated. I never see my dad, and my mom is always too busy with housework to pay any attention to me. They put on a good face when you come over because they're scared stiff that if you see them ignoring me, you'll tell your dad and he'll arrange to have me put in a foster home. But they're not bad parents, they just don't have the luxury and the money that your parents have to give you all the stuff that you stick your nose up at!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'VE BEEN THROUGH TO GET WHERE THEY ARE TODAY!" I shrieked. There are so many things that you can do to insult me, but talking about Mom and Dad in a non-positive manner is a death plea in my eyes.

"MAYBE I DON'T! But at least I know that my parents work hard every day, and deserve every penny we have because they do honest work. And you're right about me being jealous about being an only child! Let me tell you something. My parents want another baby! But they wouldn't be able to keep him because we barely have enough money for ourselves!"

This made me feel guilty. I was the youngest at the Jade Palace, and I had never even conceived the idea of not being able to gossip with Viper, or joke around with Monkey and Mantis, or cook with Po. I remember that Crane used to let me ride on his back when I was little and still in the imagination stage, and we would go on all sorts of amazing adventures together up in the sky. They were like my brothers and sister, even though _I_ was an only child. I never thought about Mom having another baby, I always thought it would just be me, her, and Dad.

Bryan continued. "So when Kim Deng asked me what was wrong one day on the playground, I told her. And she took pity on me and let me hang around with her and her friends. And that made me feel better about myself. I thought I had a place, instead of being the burden of my parents and the background character of my best friend. She would listen to my problems, and would offer me advice, and I used to think it was pretty good. But then one day it just became too much, and I vented everything and anything that was making me angry. I scared her, and she started to ignore me and pretend like she didn't know who I was. I started freaking out because I thought I was losing a friend who actually cared about me, so I followed her to see if she was making a new friend behind my back and hanging out with them instead. And I was right. She was hanging out with her new best friend, Jing. I felt crushed. Like I wasn't good enough for the world. So I started cutting myself. I almost killed myself once because I cut myself too deeply. Then the next day at school, she saw one of my cut marks and grinned. GRINNED! And that's when I realized that she set me up. She did everything that she did so that she could watch me suffer! She's nothing but a liar and a con artist, and that's what you are too, now, Angel!"

I stared at him with wide eyes. Tavy looked pale and green, like she was going to be sick. I had never noticed the cut marks on Bryan because by the time he was letting us get close to him, the fur had grown back and you couldn't tell. I was scared, and I could tell Tavy was scared too. Neither of us, in all our years of knowing him, had never seen him this angry.

"We're done, Angel? Do you hear me? DONE. WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! I really hope you have lots of fun with Kim. Really. Good luck, and good riddance!" He stormed off and out of the Jade Palace. I stood there, completely still.

Tavy slowly approached me. "Angel?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Angel, are you okay?"

"I'M FINE!" I yelled.

She took a step back. "You don't have to yell. I'm just asking if you're okay."

"You know what, Tavy? I don't need you to ask if I'm okay! I don't need you!" I screamed.

"FINE! I'LL JUST LEAVE THEN!" she yelled back.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" And she tore off too, angrily muttering under her breath.

I glared at her back before running off to my room, shutting the door and locking it. I then proceeded to cry my eyes out.

A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Sorry, I just got so wrapped up in other fanfictions, then I got into a complete writer's block with all my fanfiction, then I was writing my Halloween Spectacular and Year of the Goose, and I just didn't have time. But here's a nice long update for you! Holla!


	13. The Rest of My Life Comes Crashing Down

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- The Rest of My Life Comes Crashing Down

You know how you think you're down so low that you can't go any lower? Trust me, you can go lower. _Much_ lower. The next day at school Bryan and Tavy completely ignored me. And I ignored them. I hung out with Jing during first period, one of the few classes that we didn't have with Kim.

"Sounds like a rough fight. I remember Bryan. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. He just was a little overbearing was all. But if Kim doesn't like someone, then you have to dislike them too, unless you want her to drop you. And besides, she's one of the few friends I have that I actually know, sort of. A lot of the other girls I don't know past their names. I kind of wish I had your friends, the kind that you know their parents, and all their favorite things, and celebrate each other's birthdays. I don't really have any friends like that," Jing explained.

"Well if you want to meet my parents, pop up at the Jade Palace anytime. I could use the break from constant drills," I offered.

Jing laughed. "Me, up at the Jade Palace? I'd be a fish out of water. I can barely do a push-up!"

I shrugged. "So? Po can barely do a push-up sometimes, and he's the Dragon Warrior," I said. She laughed again.

"You know, you're really funny. Maybe sometime I will pop up for a visit. But not for a while, it'll probably take my mom a while to give me permission. She's a bit of a worrywart."

"My dad's like that too. If I get one tiny cut he freaks out on me," I agreed.

"Our parents are insane" she laughed. We both laughed. Jing is really nice, and I like her as a real friend and not just because she hangs out with Kim. The bell rang. "Come on. Let's get out of here." We both left the classroom.

"Kim told me to meet her out in the back of the school. You coming?" Jing asked.

"The back of the school? Why does she want to meet us back there? It's not like there's anything there," I said. Jing shrugged. "Alright, I guess…"

I was a little curious as to why anyone would want to go back there. It's just the back wall one side, and a wooden fence on the other. But since there was nothing back there, there was no reason why we couldn't be there, right? So I followed Jing. I felt a little uneasy about it. I had newspaper next, and if Bryan wasn't kidding about Mr. Matsu, I couldn't afford to get caught skipping.

And my dad always told me that if I didn't feel right about something, then I shouldn't do it. I've never really listened to that particular piece of advice because I always knew better, but I really wished I had then. Because as it turns out, there is something on the back wall of the school.

There's Kim Deng, and a few of her friends. Smoking opium out of a decorative pipe.

I smelled the smoke before we actually got there, and I thought it was smoke from an open window and a lit fire inside the school. It was getting colder, and soon every room would need a fire to make sure there were no student-sicles.

But the smell was what really got to me. Smoke from a wood fire didn't smell like that. I couldn't tell it was opium until I actually saw the pipe.

Kim waved us over, and Jing shocked me when she went right away. Look, I know I've broken a lot of rules over the past few weeks. But this was different. WAY different. It's one thing for my mom and dad to find out that I've been lying to them. But if they found out I was doing drugs, or associating with people who are doing drugs, I would be past dead. Dad would probably take me out of school.

I don't think I would even be able to look at Mom. After all that she's been through, she's never even considered turning to drugs to get over it. I could disappoint them in a lot of ways, but doing drugs was out of the question. And I felt immense guilt about what Bryan had told me. Did Kim try to get him to do drugs? Did he take them?

Well whether he had or not, Kim was going to get a piece of my mind. She could make my life miserable, but I didn't care. I just wanted to yell. So I marched right over there and started my rant. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Hey, Angel! What's up?" Kim asked. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her voice was slurred. She was high.

"What are you doing back here? Do you realize what would happen to you if you got caught?" I asked angrily.

"Whoa, relax! No one ever comes back here, that's why we never get caught," Kim replied.

I was starting to feel a lot better, just yelling at her. "No, I will not relax! You're smoking opium! Do you know how terrible that is for you?"

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it. Want some?" She offered me the pipe, and I tore it from her hands and used the jump kick that my dad and I had been working on to kick it over the wall and out of sight. "Hey, that is so not cool!" Kim yelled.

"Well maybe if you weren't high, you could have stopped me! Don't you see what you're doing to yourself?"

"Look, it's my life! I thought you were cool, Angel."

"At least I'm not addicted to opium!"

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Jing, can you tell her to mellow out? You two talk and stuff, right?"

I turned my eyes to Jing. She looked scared and ashamed. "Why do you bother hanging around her if you know she's doing drugs? Are you addicted to them like she is?" I demanded.

"Angel, please don't yell. I swear, I've never smoked opium in my life!" Jing cried.

"Well you've inhaled the smoke, and you've let one of your 'friends' kill her brain! That's just as bad," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, I said chill out!" Kim interceded.

"So what are you going to do to stop me? I'll scream all I want, and I'm going to tell someone that you guys are back here smoking!" I threatened.

"Look, Angel, I think you're a really cool girl with the whole music review thing, but if you tell anyone about this, then I'll tell someone about all the class that you've been skipping. Your daddy probably wouldn't like to hear about that very much," Kim spat.

My heart sunk. She was right. If Dad found out about all the stuff I've been doing, I would be in so much trouble. But that didn't damper my anger away completely. "Whatever! But I'm not going to waste my time with a bunch of opium addicts. I'm out of here." And I stormed right out of there.

"Angel! Angel!" Jing caught up to me. "Angel, please, don't rat us out! My dad would kill me if she found out!" I heard Kim's voice from back in the alley.

"Fine! You're just as bad as your loser friend Bryan!"

That did it. I broke out at a run. I knew Jing wouldn't be able to keep up. I ran right out of school and through the village, towards home. I could feel the tears burning at my eyes, and my clothes smelled like opium. I would have to get rid of them before I talked to Mom and Dad.

_How could I have been so stupid? I should have listened to Bryan. _

I was so grateful for all the speed training that Dad made me go through. I reached the Jade Palace in record timing, and split to the bunkhouse before anyone could notice me. I changed clothes and hid my school clothes out in the bushes near the back of the building.

Feeling the first tears coming down my cheeks, I slowly walked to the training hall. I was secretly hoping that someone was sparring outside, and I could just break down and not have to actually make an entrance when I was supposed to be in school. Mom would not appreciate this. She had to lobby really hard to convince my dad that me going to school was a good idea, and I could be kicked out for this.

But I pushed the training hall doors open anyway, not really caring anymore. My friends hated me, the people who I thought were my friends were fakes and they hated me, and I was missing newspaper, when Mr. Matsu would be handing out the new issue with my review on the front page, and I wouldn't be there to see it.

Everyone in that room was staring at me. I could feel the disappointment coming on. "Angel, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school," Mom said, jumping off the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. There it was, the scolding and disappointment.

I felt my bottom lip quiver, and then I just started sobbing and fell to my knees. My mom knelt next to me and put a paw on my back. My dad rushed over. "Cherry blossom, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I threw my arms around him and continued crying. I resolved not to look any of them in the eye. He hugged me and patted my back. "Shh, shh, it's alright." It wasn't alright, there was no way this was ALRIGHT, how could he say that to me? Everything in my life was coming crashing down.

"No it's not! I hate school, I hate it!" I screamed.

"I told you sending her down there was a bad idea." I was about to ask what he was talking about, but then I realized that he was talking to Mom.

"Well she needs an education, Shifu!" I didn't want my parents to fight right now. I didn't think that either of them would bring that part of this up that quickly.

"Please, don't argue about this, I just… I can't go to school anymore," I said quietly, letting go of my dad and staring at the floor.

"Why not? Angel, what happened?" Mom asked.

I sniffled and wiped away any tears. "I just can't, Mom. I can't." I felt more tears, and didn't stop them from falling. She sighed and took me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'm not going to force you to go back if you really don't want to. But I want you to think long and hard about if this is what you really want."

I actually managed to crack a smile. "Thank you."

"Come on, you need some rest. Did you run all the way up here?" she asked, wiping some sweat off my brow.

I nodded. She didn't reply, but she let me leave the training hall and whispered something to Po, who immediately went out after me. He didn't say anything as we walked to the bunkhouse, and he went into the kitchen instead of towards the bedrooms. I changed a second time, this time into my pajamas, and I crawled into bed and curled up, wanting to shut the world out.

Po came in about twenty minutes later, holding a steaming bowl which I immediately knew was noodle soup. "Hey. Your mom wanted me to bring you this." I only nodded. He put the bowl on my bedside table and sat down next to my bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered. I shook my head. "Does this have something to do with your music review?" I shook my head again. "Oh. Well, rest up, kiddo."

And he left. I eventually sat up and ate the soup, and then laid back down and fell fast asleep. I didn't wake up for several hours, around noon since the sun was near the top of the sky when I checked. I trudged to the bathhouse and took a long bath, wanting to get any smell of opium off of me.

After changing into my most comfortable training clothes, I started to the training hall to tell my mom that I never wanted to set foot in school again. But before I could get there, Viper stopped me. "Angel, your mom and dad want you to see you in the Hall of Warriors."

I felt my throat tighten. It was lecture time. So I went as slowly as possible before I forced myself to push the doors open and go inside. Both Mom and Dad were standing near the Moon Pool. They did not look very happy. Mom was frowning, and Dad looked very disappointed. But what I didn't see until I reached them was who else was with them. Mr. Matsu was standing off to the side. He was also frowning.

"Angel, you have a lot of explaining to do," Mom said angrily.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked, not completely understanding the situation yet.

"One of your teachers says that you've been skipping class. Is this why you wanted to leave school? You were afraid we would find out?" Mom demanded.

Oh. Now I knew what this was about.

"And you've been lying to us about your newspaper article," Dad added, just as angry.

This was worse than I thought. "Well… I might have been lying about the article," I confessed.

"And about skipping class?" Dad asked.

"Um… yeah."

They both looked MUCH angrier. "Angel, how could you do something like this? We raised you better than this!" Mom yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're not sorry, not yet! You are in so much trouble, young lady!" Dad added.

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you about the newspaper article… sooner or later." I cringed. That didn't sound the way I wanted it to.

"Oh, really? Clearly I haven't taught you well enough that lying is wrong. Maybe since you want to be taken out of school, I should intensify your training," my dad threatened.

"I knew it! I knew it! This is why I didn't tell you about my music review! You'd never understand!" I was screaming. I was still upset from my encounter the Kim, so I used up my extra anger and frustration on my parents.

"Of course we would have understood! We've always understood!" Mom yelled.

"No, Mom, no you wouldn't! You and Dad, you're both kung fu masters! And I don't want to be a kung fu master and inherit the Jade Palace! I don't want to be trapped in the Valley of Peace forever. I want to go out and see other parts of China, Japan, London, Paris! I want to go places, and see the sights and taste the food and smell the smells! You told Dad that you wanted to let me go to school so that I wouldn't be trapped. But I am trapped. I'm trapped in a world of dusty scrolls and lessons and I hate it! I want to live my own life!"

I tore out of there. I knew that no matter how I explained it to my parents that they wouldn't get it. I wouldn't belong anymore. I just didn't belong anywhere. So I used my newfound speed and ran down the steps and out of the village. I could hear my parents calling after me, and no doubt they were following me, but I didn't look back. I promised myself that I never would. The safe little Valley that I had always known wasn't so safe anymore.

There were people who did drugs, and stomped on people's dreams, and deceived and lied to those that they were supposed to care about. And I wanted no more to do with it. I was thirteen, I had no money and no food, and not even a spare change of clothes. But I didn't care, and I ran away from home anyway.

A/N: This is just one of those incidents that makes Chapter 13 so unlucky. Review! Holla!


	14. Angel's Fate

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Angel's Fate

I was exhausted. I had only reached the Thread of Hope, and it had been three days. I stopped there for a while and rested, but had to continue on without food or water because there was none around. My stomach was grumbling, and I would have killed for a bowl of Po's noodles. I felt like I was going to collapse, but I knew I had to keep going. Where would I stop, anyway? I was on a huge collection of rope bridges. I had to wait until I got to the other side to sleep.

By then it had been four days of non-stop walking. So I just curled up at the entrance to the rest of China, and slept. I have no idea how many days I was asleep, but it didn't feel like enough. But I kept going. Thankfully for me, I found a plum tree that still had a few ripe plums on it, so I got to eat something.

And my stomach was very grateful that it didn't have to be completely empty anymore. I sat up in the tree for quite a while, nursing my last plum and thinking. It was mostly about Mom.

How she lasted while running away, I'll never know. She never told anyone about that except my dad, so I never could even try to squeeze it out of anyone. I slept some in the tree, and then reluctantly jumped down from my branch and to the ground, continuing on my journey.

To tell you the truth, the rest of China was pretty boring. It was just trees and rocks and dirt, just like in the Valley, only with no Jade Palace. I wished for my bed, and for my iPod. I wished for Bryan not to hate me anymore. He really is my best friend.

And all this extra time and nothing to do gave me a lot of time to feel bad about all the terrible things I've done. My feet were on fire, and my arms felt like lead. This was much worse than any training my dad could dish out. When I finally came to water, I had counted at least six, maybe seven days running only on the plums I had eaten at the tree. I felt so empty and sick; I thought I was going to die as I fell on my knees next to the tiny stream.

The water was cool and sweet, and felt so good running down my coarse throat. I drank as much as possible, then after looking around for food and only finding some berries that didn't look very edible, I pressed on.

Why is it that I could only find food and no water, or water and no food? I'm cursed. That's my brilliant scientific answer for that question. But walking in steps and counting them was very meditative, so I could sort of relax. Almost.

Look, if anyone's considering running away, don't do it. Really, it's not safe and it's not fun, and it doesn't help you forget your problems. But it is really dangerous. On Day 16, I think, I tripped on a wayward branch. This is one of the bad things about being short; you can never avoid that kind of thing if you're not paying attention. I think I either twisted or broke my ankle that day.

It HURT.

I couldn't move it at all and there was no food or water around, so I was panicking then and thinking, _I'm going to die, I'm going to die! How could I do this, I'm so stupid! Mom and Dad have probably disowned me by now. Mom… she's going to hate me for running away. And I let my anger blow up in her face even though she told me to kick that habit. I wonder if they miss me at all. I wonder if Mom is crying and Dad is just sort of looking off into the distance, as if I'll come over the horizon to them any second. _

This was really stupid to think then. Of course my parents missed me. They had to miss me. I was their daughter, they were supposed to care… weren't they? I mean, I wasn't exactly the perfect child. I broke some rules, and disobeyed a little. Okay, fine, I disobeyed a lot and basically threw the rule book out the window. But my parents still loved me… right?

But whether they did or not, I was still stuck on the forest floor with no food or water and no other means of survival. And my ankle looked pretty terrible, too. It was swelling and red and the branch had cut through the skin. And now the cut was oozing pus. Don't gag, you didn't actually have to live through it. It was going to get infected.

Luckily for me, I didn't get to feel that happen. However, not so luckily, that was because I passed out. About seventeen days in the wilderness, and only one or two with food and water? I'm surprised I made it that far. I just felt sort of tired, like I needed a nap. So I laid my head down and closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was unconscious.

Things look pretty terrible, right? Well, they get a little better. When I started to come to, I no longer felt the hard dirt and soft moss of the forest. It was soft, though. A very, very soft bed. You probably wouldn't have thought it was soft, it was just a normal straw-stuffed bed, but when you've been traveling alone for over two weeks and have had to choose between a tree branch and the ground, a straw-stuffed bed is like heaven on earth. Under my head was a pillow that was filled with feathers. I sat up as best I could and rubbed my eyes.

I was in a tiny room. I saw my clothes sitting, neatly folded, in a pile on a chair. I was now clad in a pair of grey pants and a blue shirt, both made of well-worn linen. At this time I was a little creeped out. Who exactly had undressed me? A woman came into the room.

She was a snow leopard with kind green eyes. She smiled when she saw me. "Thank goodness, you're up. We were worried about you for a little while. You were so weak, we weren't sure it you would live through the night," she explained. _We? Who is this we? _

"Where am I?" I was surprised to hear my voice was so scratchy and dry.

"You're somewhere safe, and that's all that matters. You don't have to be afraid; we're not going to hurt you." I still didn't know who the others in this plural were. But it was partly answered when another snow leopard entered, this one only a little shorter than the female.

"Mama, I brought you the compress like you asked me to."

"Thank you, Xin. Why don't you give it to her while I get her something to eat?" He nodded and set his gaze on me as his mother left. I was a little bit frightened as he looked at me. His bright yellow eyes stared at me softly, and my heart skipped a beat. He was cute, and you could see the slightest bit of muscle through his shirt.

He came over to my side and gently laid a cool cloth on my forehead, pressing lightly. "Y-your name is Xin?" I asked weakly.

He nodded. "Yes. And may I ask yours?" I wanted to giggle like an idiot. He was a gentleman. But I was far too tired.

"Angel. Can you tell me where I am?" Xin smiled.

"Nice name. You're in our house. My dad found you unconscious in the woods, and he brought you back here. My mother was really scared for you, she thought you were dead. My sister wouldn't stop poking you until my dad yelled at her," he clarified.

"You have a sister?" He nodded.

"Her name's Biyu. She's only seven, so we can't really blame her. She had no idea what you were. She's never seen a red panda before."

I sighed and snuggled back into my pillow. "Remind me later to build a shrine to your father."

Xin grinned. "Yeah, he's great. He's always doing charity work. To be honest, you're not the first person he's brought home for care."

"He sounds nice," I agreed.

"Son." Xin looked to the doorway. "I'll watch her. Go and make sure your sister doesn't get into trouble."

Xin nodded, "Yes, father." He left the room, and I watched him go. _Nice meeting you. _I was alone in the room with the man who saved me.

A/N: OMG, I GOT Kung Fu Panda on DVD LAST NIGHT AND IT IS AMAZING!!!!! The sequel that came with it isn't as long as I expected, but it's still really awesome! Now all we have to do is wait for 2011 for the next one! Whoo! Anyway, here's the real author's note. I know everyone is going to have a guess about Xin's father, but KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!!! I don't want to read who it is in your review. That really bugs me when people do that. So thanks to those who respect my wishes. Holla!


	15. Meeting

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Meeting

He was tall and muscular; and could probably crush me with his bare hands. The blue shirt he was wearing was pulled tight and showed off all his defined chest muscles. His yellow eyes demanded your attention. I could see where Xin got his looks from.

He crossed over to the side of the bed and held a spoon to my lips. I let the liquid pass through my lips and down to my throat. It was savory and delicious. It was noodle soup. Not as good as Po's, but still decent. My stomach clenched and I lurched forward, feeling bile rise up through my throat, threatening to spill out onto the bed. "It may be a little hard to keep it down at first, but do your best," he said softly, helping me lean back against my pillow.

I nodded and coughed. "Your mother will be worried sick." I looked at him. I knew that the Five and my father were famous, but everyone at the Jade Palace tried very hard to keep the nature of the relationship between my mom and dad a secret to protect their reputations. How did this guy find out? Or am I just being paranoid? "I must say, like mother like daughter. Tigress ran away, too."

Nope, it's not paranoia. So wait, who was this guy? How did he know about my mom running away?

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. I slowly shook my head, watching him with a wary eye. _No… it's not… it can't be. _"I'm not surprised your mother didn't tell you. It's a bit of a sensitive subject to begin with," he sighed. In my heart, I knew. But I _so_ didn't want to.

"You're Tai Lung," I finally said. I couldn't deny it any longer. The clues just fit together too well.

"Oh… so you do know." I nodded. He sighed. "Who did you squeeze it out of?" I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. He smirked. "I know Tigress, she wouldn't tell you, not at your age. What are you, thirteen now? It's been a while since I thought about it. And if Shifu had his way, you would never be the wiser. So who was it? The panda? I wouldn't be surprised, he's pretty sympathetic."

"His name is Po, and he's my godfather. And I think my mom would want me to give you something," I spat. I stood up and punched him in the nose. I may have been tired and hungry and weak, but I swore to myself to beat Tai Lung to a bloody pulp if I ever met him.

He stumbled back and covered his nose. It was dripping fresh, warm blood. "Well… Shifu has been training you."

My mouth hung open. Tai Lung, who emotionally and physically violated my mother _and _father, and nearly killed the Five and tried to get rid of Po, was making completely calm remarks to me punching him in the nose. The girl who could have been his daughter. "You hurt my mom! How dare you!" I screamed, slamming him up against the wall and kicking him in the chest. Before I could get another hit it, he grabbed me by the back of the shirt and held me away from him.

"You've inherited your mother's temper," he remarked. I kept punching the air, trying to get at him.

"Don't talk to me like that! You nearly ruined my parents' lives! I could have been a snow leopard because of you! And you have the gall to talk to me as if we're equal. Well listen carefully, we're not equal, and YOU ARE SCUM! PUT ME DOWN!" I grabbed his wrist and flipped him, sending him to the floor on his back with a loud thump. This time I was quicker, and I shoved my foot at his throat, threatening to choke him and digging the other into his shoulder, rubbing it against the bone and making him cry out.

"I'm not going to fight you!" he yelled, trying to push me off. I held firm. I was much more appreciative of my training now that I needed it.

"Well too bad! I'm fighting for my mother's honor and purity! You challenged me the minute that I was conceived, and now you're going to get exactly what you deserve!" I said angrily. I grabbed his ear and pulled hard. He cried out again and swiped at me, hitting me and shoving me off of him and to the floor.

He stood up and cracked his neck, massaging his throat. He loomed over me, and I tried to stand up, not wanting to be on the floor when he tried to get a hit in. But my ankle cried out in pain, and I fell. It must have been broken. He picked me up carefully with both hands and looked at me.

I froze when I saw tears brimming on his eyelids.

"Wha—what kind of bad guy are you?" I asked.

He smiled a little. "I'm not a bad guy. Not anymore." He laid me back on the bed and tucked me under the covers. "Listen to me—when I did… that to your mother, I was a different person. But on the day you were born, when I saw you in your mother's arms… something changed. You were crying, and she was rocking you. You both looked so perfect. Your mother named you well." He smiled. "And I saw the way your father was looking at you. He looked like he was about to rip my bones out and use them to make your crib. And I knew he would do it, just to be rid of me, and to protect your mother. But that's not why I gave up. I loved your mother, with every fiber of my being. And I knew she would be happier and healthier at the Jade Palace with your father. And that's why I left. To protect her."

"YOU DID IT TO PROTECT HER? AND BECAUSE YOU LOVED HER? YOU RAPED HER! IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE!" I screamed. That was the first time I had actually ever said the word "rape" in association with my mother.

He put a paw over my mouth. "Keep your voice down. Ting knows about your mother, but Xin and Biyu don't, and I don't want them to find out. They're not ready to know yet." I guessed that Ting was the Xin's mother, and I later found out that I was right.

I ripped his paw away. "Well they should know! They should know what a coward and a liar their father is!" He sighed and looked to the ground.

"You really do have your mother's spirit. And you look exactly like your father, only a little shorter. I know my crimes. They aren't forgivable, but I've devoted the rest of my life to helping others to try and make up for it. I know I never will. I don't deserve forgiveness. I'm lucky to have my family. They're the most important thing in the world to me." He looked at me, straight in the eye.

I flinched. In his eyes, he really did look sorry. I didn't want to forgive him. I couldn't. Even though my parents had taught me to always forgive, I knew this would be the exception. A big one. He finally looked away, and so did I. It was kind of awkward, at least for me.

But he caught my eye again and took my hand. It was miniscule in comparison to his giant paw. "Had you been my daughter, I would have loved you. I would have watched you and protected you and been a good father. And I would have loved your mother just as much." He kissed the top of my head, and left.

I felt tears in my eyes. I wanted to hate him, I really did. But I know how to read someone's eyes and tell what they're feeling. It's part of my training. And he didn't have a bit of sarcasm or insincerity in his eyes. As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't.

This would have disappointed my parents more than running away or lying to them. They hated Tai Lung, and to know that their daughter was accepting help from him and not trying to kill him would be devastating. Well, actually, they would probably kill him for coming within 1000 feet of me, but you get the point.

I didn't know exactly what to think or feel, so I just lay down and picked up the bowl of soup, trying to sort my thoughts as I regained my strength.

A/N: HA! Bet you didn't see that coming! I know I said that no one ever saw Tai Lung again in "A Reminder", but actually I said they, referring to Tigress and Shifu. But that doesn't mean Angel can't see him! Ha ha! Sorry to everyone who thinks I'm a jerk for putting him in here. And the DVD for KFP is totally awesome. Just saying. Holla!


	16. Tai Lung's Home

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- Tai Lung's Home

Time passed, at least a week, I think. Tai Lung wouldn't let me leave until my ankle was fully healed. I was desperate to get out of that bed. I would stay in the house all he wanted, but I wanted out of that bed, out of that room! There was almost nothing to do.

Xin visited me now and then, and I met his little sister Biyu. She's a little ball of energy. And my ears fascinate her. She was just sitting on my bed, running her fingers over them. "Why are they so big?" she asked. I shrugged.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear," I joked darkly, leaning closer to her. She wasn't deterred, and kept right on playing with them.

"My dad says you live at the Jade Palace, just like he did. Is that true?" she asked.

I nodded. "My mom and dad live there."

"Who are your mom and dad?" I didn't respond immediately. If this girl was smart enough to put two and two together and figure out, which I am very sure she is, could I really sour her vision of her father by telling her that he was an evil, destructive monster? Tai Lung said he had reformed—I still wasn't sure. "Are your mom and dad kung fu masters? Do they know the Furious Five?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded. It wasn't lying. My parents were kung fu masters, and they did know the Furious Five.

"Cool! So that means _you_ know the Furious Five! What are they like?"

I contemplated this question carefully. They were caring and loving, and always looking out for one another. They helped each other and worked as a team. And they always supported me. "They're pretty cool." Not the most philosophical answer, but hey, I was only thirteen.

"Awesome! Baba says that I can't learn kung fu yet, but I can start on my eight birthday. I don't think that's fair because Xin started when he was six, and I'm already seven and still haven't learned anything. Isn't that unfair? I think it's really unfair!" Like I said, a ball of energy.

Xin came in. "Biyu, leave Angel alone. You've tortured her enough for one day. Dad said she needed to rest," he scolded.

"She is resting! She's been resting since she got here, what's wrong with her standing up and moving? I move all the time, and I feel great!" Biyu exclaimed. I watched her as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Biyu, if you don't leave right now, I'm telling Mom and Dad that you've been bothering her," Xin threatened.

"Fine!" Biyu jumped off the bed and stomped out of the room.

Once she was gone, he shut the door. "Sorry about her. She has too much energy and not enough stuff to keep her busy."

I smiled at him. "It's alright. Watching her is actually very refreshing," I insisted.

He smiled back, and I felt my heart speed up. It had been doing that around him as of late, and it was a little confusing. Didn't I have a gorgeous, music-loving boyfriend back in the Valley? Why was I so nervous around Xin, seeing as he was my worst enemy's son? I mean, he was cute, but did I really have genuine feelings for him, or was it because he was attractive? Stupid teenage hormones. I hate puberty.

Xin slowly approached my bedside. "So… how have you been? I would be really bored if I were you." I could hear nervousness in his voice.

"Well, there's not really much to do. I've been going through song lyrics in my head all day, and kung fu scrolls and stuff," I replied.

"Song lyrics?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm really into music. More so than kung fu, which my parents really don't like." Okay, this was an assumption, but I was 99% sure of its credibility.

"That's cool. I'm more into kung fu. It's just exciting, you know? Like the high you get before a spar."

"Right! And you know how when you are trying to do a high roundhouse kick, you feel that swoosh of air and hear your leg cutting through space?" I added. He nodded ardently.

The conversation went on like this. I've never had a decent conversation about kung fu before. Not one that either was really boring or with someone at least twice my age. And I admit it, I spent half the conversation staring at his muscles. All his practicing really paid off, at least in my eyes. _Keep Nikko on the brain, and you'll be fine, _I chanted, not wanting to ruin my first relationship because of a hunky snow leopard.

"So what are your parents like? Are they really strict about your training?" he asked.

_So many ways to answer that question. _"Well, my dad is a bit obsessed, and my mom is really dedicated to it, so they expected me to put forth the most effort that was possible. They were strict, but they were always fair. And I never really noticed until now that they were a lot more lenient than I thought," I said quietly.

"My dad's not so strict about training. He says I should be more focused on my studies than on kicks and stances. But I wish I had more time for training. I don't like studying. It's so boring," he groaned. I smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, count your blessings. My dad didn't even want me going to school. He just wanted me to learn to read and write, and then study kung fu for the rest of my days. I love school. I wish I could just study instead of having to train all afternoon. It would be a lot less stressful."

"I guess we should trade lives. That way you could learn my lessons, and I could study kung fu under Master Shifu and the Furious Five." I almost laughed at the irony of this comment. Imagine, if you will, Tai Lung's son training beside my mother and father, while I studied from a scroll with Tai Lung instructing me.

Biyu burst back into the room. "Xin, Baba says it's time for your lesson, and if you're not in the kitchen in two minutes then you're in trouble!"

Xin sighed. "Duty calls. I'll see you later." He slowly dragged his feet until he was out of the room. I smiled as he left.

_He has a cute butt… _

Okay, seriously, where is my dad's rod when you need it? Stupid brain, stupid, stupid, stupid! Biyu had returned to her spot next to my bed and started stroking my ears again. I looked at her. Her yellow eyes were shining, happy, and curious. She had Tai Lung's eyes, too.

And they made me wonder if Tai Lung had ever looked this happy before he became consumed with being the best. I started to wonder what would have happened if he had never been told about the Dragon Scroll.

I started to think and imagine and piece things together as I slowly fell asleep under the gaze of bright yellow eyes and the feeling of gentle strokes across the fur of my ears.


	17. Blurry Outline Chapter

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Blurry Outline Chapter

I opened my eyes slowly, everything coming into focus. _Ugh… where am I again? _I looked around. I was in my room. _Home… I'm home… wait, I'm home! _I tore the covers off me and stood up, running into the hallway. "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I skidded past the kitchen. "Whoa, Angel, slow down!" I stopped and turned around. Crane was standing in the kitchen door behind me.

"Crane! I'm so happy to see you!" I threw my arms around him in a huge hug.

"Uh… ok… I'm happy to see you two, Angel." I drew back, a little hurt. Didn't he miss me? We were never really close, but we're still friends. Why was he being so cold?

"But… I was gone! For days and days! I ran away from home, remember? After Mom and Dad found out I was skipping class and writing an article about music!" I said frantically.

"Skipping class? C'mon, you'd never do something like that. Everyone knows you love music. And you've never gone past the village gates before, how could you have run away?" he asked.

"I did, though! And I tripped on a tree branch and broke my ankle! And then Tai Lung found me! Did you know that he's married now? And he has two kids! Their names are Xin and Biyu. But how did I get home?" I was very confused.

"Angel, I think that you just had a strange dream. A really strange dream." I stared at Crane in disbelief. How could he not remember?

I shook my head. "Mom… and Dad, where are they?"

"They're in the training hall, I think. But you might want to wait, your…" I didn't wait for him to finish. I tore out of the bunkhouse and to the training hall. I pushed open the doors with strength that I didn't know I had, and the first thing I saw was Mom. I grinned. She was quietly sitting in lotus position, eyes closed.

I snuck up behind her and threw my arms around her. She laughed. "Hello, sweetheart. I'm glad to see you finally decided to get out of bed."

"Mom, I think Crane might be getting sick. I was telling him about what happened when I ran away, and he didn't remember anything!" I exclaimed. Mom would know what to do. I was sure of it.

"Ran away? Angel, what are you talking about?" she asked worriedly, pulling me into her lap.

My mouth hung open. "How can you not remember? Mr. Matsu came to the Jade Palace and told you that I was skipping class, and that I was writing a music review instead of drawing kung fu forms like I had told you! And you and Dad were really angry with me! Weren't you worried at all?" I cried.

"Honey, I don't know what you're talking about. Angel, you know if you ever feel pressured or lost, you know you can always talk to me or your father about it, right? You never have to run away," she said gravely.

"I am not feeling pressured! I feel very, very angry and frustrated that no one remembers what happened or even cares!" I yelled, standing up.

"Angel…"

"No, let me finish! I saw Tai Lung, Mom; he's living in this forest, outside of the Valley! I saw him! And he's married to a snow leopard named Ting, and they have a son named Xin and a daughter named Biyu, who's basically a reservoir of stored energy who's just waiting to explode! And he's not evil anymore, or at least that's what he says! I broke my ankle and he took me in and healed me, or at least I think he did because it doesn't hurt anymore!"

I lifted my leg to show her, but something was wrong. My leg was much longer than it normally was. Way too long to be a red panda leg. I inspected the rest of myself, and it was larger than usual as well. My arms were orange with black stripes. I had a long, orange and black tail, too. I twisted and turned around, completely freaked out. Since when did I look like Mom?!? I've always been an exact replica of Dad, except for the stripes on my back.

"Angel, Angel, calm down! What's gotten into you?" Mom asked, holding me still.

"Dad... Dad will remember, he has to! Where is he?" I asked.

"He's with your brother, dear, like he always is around this time." BROTHER? I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?

I looked around for Dad. He would know what was going on, and why everyone was acting so strangely. He had to. He was always aware of everything that went on in the Jade Palace. But I didn't see him. He wasn't anywhere in the training hall. The only other ones who were in here were Mantis in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, and Viper on the Field of Fiery Danger, and Tai Lung with a younger snow leopard.

Wait, Tai Lung?!? And the younger… it was Xin. I recognized every bit of him, including his cute butt. No, not a time to be staring at that! Not when the world has been turned upside down! I ran towards them, but in my haste I slipped and slid right past them.

"Angel!" Tai Lung helped me up. "Are you alright?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just stared at him as if he was growing a second head. "Angel? Love, are you alright?" he repeated. Did he just call me Love? What was happening to the Jade Palace?

"She's probably just trying to get attention," Xin mumbled.

"Don't speak of your sister like that! How hard is it for you to try and get along with her?" Tai Lung scolded.

_SISTER? Since when am I… wait. Mom still remembers that I'm her daughter. And I no longer look like Dad. And Tai Lung called me Xin's sister, so that means… MOM AND TAI LUNG ARE MARRIED! _"Oh my gods!" I stumbled back and hit the floor.

"Angel! What's wrong, Love? Do you feel well?" Tai Lung asked, kneeling next to me and pressing his paw to my forehead. I looked from him to Mom, who was running towards us.

"E-excuse me, please!" I bolted out of the training hall. _Gotta find Dad, gotta find Dad, gotta find Dad! _I nearly burst into tears of joy when I saw him meditating under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I ran as fast as I could and threw my arms around him.

"What is going—Angel. What are you doing?" he asked.

I let go of him. "I—I'm hugging you. Aren't I allowed to do that?" Strange question to ask, I know, but I didn't have much sanity left.

"I… I suppose so." He wasn't his normal self. I could hear it in his voice.

"Please… something's wrong. Mom, she doesn't remember anything! And neither does anyone else! About me running away, and skipping class… but you remember, don't you? Please tell me that you remember!" I really must have looked like I belonged in a mental institution. Tears were falling down my cheeks, and my voice was cracking. Dad was agreeing with me, by the way he was staring at me.

I didn't wait for him to tell me that out loud. I stood up and ran away, covering my eyes with my hands. After I was far away, back near the bunkhouse, I fell to my knees and quietly sobbed. _What's happening, what's going on? Why is everyone acting like this? What is Tai Lung doing here? Is this some sort of sick joke to punish me for lying and running away? _

I looked up and saw a bucket about a foot away from me. I picked it up and looked down into the water. A beautiful young tigress stared back up at me. For a minute I thought it was my mom. I threw the pail away, the water spilling out as it hit the ground. I covered my face again. _No, this isn't happening. None of this is real! I must be going insane! That's it, I'm finally going nuts! After all this time of keeping secrets and lying, it's coming back to haunt me! _

"Angel?" That voice… it was a voice that I recognized. I slowly turned around. Bryan was behind me, looking concerned.

"BRYAN!" I leapt up and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "You don't want to know how happy I am to see you!" He immediately hugged me back. I pulled away to look at him in the face. "Oh, Bryan, my voice of reason! You have to help me. I'm going insane! All of a sudden, everything is different! No one knows what's happened, and my mom is married to Tai Lung, and I have a brother, and I'm a tigress! I don't know what to do!" I started crying again, and he took me back into his arms.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." I felt so much better. Bryan still had some sort of memory left. He was still his old self. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately. I bet you were just having a really realistic nightmare and you're having a hard time remembering things in the real world. It'll be okay, Angel. I promise."

I wanted to kill him. I pushed him away. "I was NOT having a bad dream! All that stuff I just told you, it is real, it's not some fantasy! Ugh, you're no better than anyone else around here!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms again.

He kissed my lips.

"Listen to me. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Just calm down," he whispered. I had the only reaction that I could muster.

I slapped him. "DON'T EVER KISS ME, YOU CREEP!" I screamed. This was wrong. Bryan and I had made a pact to never go through that stupid best friends-falling-in-love thing. And punishment for breaking such pact was immediate ruin of the friendship.

So I stormed off without another word to him. While still in my range, I came upon my mom and Tai Lung. I ducked behind a bush before they could see me, but listened and watched them. I needed information, and I needed it now.

"…she said something about running away. Tai Lung, I'm really scared. What if she's planning something?" Mom asked fearfully.

"Angel is a sensible girl, she wouldn't run away," Tai Lung insisted.

"But what if she's going to try? We've been very busy lately, we haven't been spending enough time with her. She probably feels so lonely." Tai Lung hugged my mom and nuzzled her.

"She won't run. Even if she did, we'd find her. Don't stress so much. It's not good for the baby."

My eyes widened. Mom put a paw over her stomach, and Tai Lung quickly placed his on top. Now that I was focusing on her stomach, I could see the bump. "Maybe… maybe she feels like she'll be forgotten once the baby is born. And that's why she's talking about running away and acting so strangely," Tigress hypothesized.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Tai Lung pressed their mouths together. Before too long, Mom had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was fondling her hips. I looked away and clutched my stomach.

Of all the times that I saw Dad and Mom get "intimate", I had never actually gotten physically sick. But this time I felt vomit come up my throat and out of my mouth. She was cheating on him. My mom was cheating on Dad with Tai Lung.

This couldn't be real. Mom didn't have a child before me, and she wasn't going to have one now. This had to be a dream… a dream… _a dream_…


	18. Finality

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- Finality

I bolted up straight, breathing heavily and with dilated pupils. It was a dream. Only a dream. Man, that was scary! Can you imagine my mother with Tai Lung? Who would be crazy enough to think of that?

I looked around the room. It was still the same room which I had been holed up in for the past few days. I looked at my arms. Red panda arms. Not tigress arms. I pulled hard on one of my ears. They were still big. It was all just a dream. Xin and Biyu were both standing next to my bed. Biyu was as white as a sheet, and Xin was staring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning really violently. And you were muttering to yourself," Xin said.

Biyu climbed up onto my bed and hugged me tightly. I was a little shocked by this sudden display of affection. But my heart melted. She's an adorable little girl, what do you want from me? I slowly returned her embrace, and I felt a few warm, salty tears fall onto my shirt. But the strange this is that they were coming from my eyes.

Biyu wiped them away. "Why are you so sad, Angel?" she asked quietly.

I smiled and sniffled. "I-I guess I just miss my parents. I don't know where they are… or if anything has happened to them… or if they miss me."

"Of course they miss you. You're their kid and they love you," she soothed, wiping away more of my tears. She wrapped her arms around me again, squeezing me a little more gently. I hugged her again too. And in the doorway, having watched the entire conversation, was Tai Lung. And he was smiling at his daughter. NO, not me. Don't even go there.

But I felt a new connection with Tai Lung. It had taken almost thirteen years of existence, a lot of tangled lies and ruses, one very spontaneous trip into the woods, and a seven-year-old snow leopard to see it, but I think I really understood on that day.

Tai Lung may have been evil. He tried to kill my godfather, and he had tried to take my father's place. He raped my mother and nearly had me for a daughter. He had destroyed so much.

But then there was another Tai Lung, the one that was standing before me. He was good. He did charity work. He helped random people who he found in the forest. He was married, and didn't abuse his wife, and he loved her. He had two beautiful children, and he was a good father.

Sorting all of this out as I hugged Biyu, I finally understood one of the most important lessons of kung fu. The lesson of yin and yang. For everything in the universe, there is something that is an exact opposite. Po and Dad, for example. Po is fun, humorous, a bit lazy sometimes, fat, and a very go-with-the-flow kind of guy. My dad is strict, serious, hardworking, small, and always has a plan as to how things are going to happen and when. But they work well together, and that's why they make such good friends.

And I think that this is why my mom and Tai Lung never would have worked out. They had too much in common. They're both stubborn, headstrong individuals. And when you bring those together, they clash and fight each other. Both want to be on top when only one can. So if they ever did get married, they would have way too many fights to have a successful marriage. You see, it's the bringing together of opposites that completes the world. There can't be one without the other.

And you know what? At that exact moment, with a small snow leopard comforting me, being High Grand Master of the Jade Palace didn't seem so bad. In fact, it even sounded… fun. At that moment, music wasn't my world. My parents were my world. The Jade Palace was my world. The Valley was my world. And I wanted it back more than anything in the entire universe. I NEEDED to get out of that house. Not just because my legs were falling asleep, but because I wished for nothing more than to hug my mom and have the fur on the top of my head ruffled by my father, and to have Po put me on his shoulder.

It was my home. And I didn't care if I ever went to school again or ever wrote another music review for as long as I lived. I just wanted my parents back. And for everything to go back to normal again. I wanted to be the little girl who I was when I was six, so excited to be studying under my father and so full of life.

I wondered if Mom ever had a moment like this when she ran away. I felt good about myself. Forget good, I felt great. Like everything was coming into alignment. I knew what was happening to me. I had found my place. I had found inner peace.

By most people's standards, this would be a good day. But I would still be lost until I was back in the walls of the Jade Palace. "Biyu, Xin, go help your mother set the table for dinner. I need to have a talk with our patient," Tai Lung said.

Biyu kissed my cheek softly before climbing off the bed and running towards the kitchen. Xin smiled at me and left Tai Lung alone with me in the room again. He shut the door as quietly as possible. "So, you've slept well the past few days?" he asked.

I nodded. "Better than I have in a long time." Okay, this was a little bit of a lie due to the totally horrifying dream that I had. But I'm working on my chronic lying problems.

"Good. And your ankle seems to have healed." I nodded again, a little more slowly. He sighed and sat on my bed. He placed a paw on the side of my face. "Promise me something, Angel. Promise me that you'll watch over your mother for me. I may be happily married now, but she still holds a place in my heart. If anything were to happen to her… well, that's not important right now. Just promise me you'll keep an eye on her." I searched his face.

It was completely honest. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "I promise."

He smiled. "Good. You're a good girl, Angel. Stay that way. You need to get a good night's sleep and a hot meal. Tomorrow I'm taking you back to the Valley." My heart sang with joy at the thought of returning to my beloved Palace, but I was worried, too.

"But what will happen to you? You can't go in the Valley, you'll be killed," I said.

"Don't worry about me. I've arranged for someone to meet us at the entrance to the Valley. We'll go our separate ways and that's that. I'll bring you your dinner soon." I was excited. I wanted to dance around the room.

But a part of me was sad. Tai Lung had helped me prioritize my life and get everything together. He showed me what's really important in life. And I was never going to see him again. I was supposed to hate him. I really was. But I could never hate him again. I owed too much to him. He was like a second father to me now. Like an uncle.

And I stopped thinking, just for a minute, and one thing crossed through my mind. _If Tai Lung had never wanted the Dragon Scroll all to himself, he would have been my uncle. _And even though I was returning home the next day, a piece of me would be left here. And I would never forget it.


	19. True Peace

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19- True Peace

It had been hard to say goodbye to Biyu and Xin. Biyu had started crying when Tai Lung told her it was time for me to leave, and she hugged me tightly and refused to let me out of the house ever again. I gently patted her back and told her that everything would be alright, but I was having a hard time myself keeping it together. She's such a sweet child. I wished that I could bring her back to the Jade Palace with me. But Tai Lung would never allow that, and I doubt that Dad would either.

Xin wasn't any easier. In fact, he was a lot harder. Tai Lung and Ting took Biyu out of the room to calm her down. Xin didn't look me in the eye at first. "So… I guess this is goodbye, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. "I guess it is." He sighed and got down on his hands and knees, hugging me. His arms were warm and strong, and I didn't want to go back to the cold of the outside world.

"I'll miss you. You're the coolest girl that I've ever met." I hugged him back as best I could.

"Thanks. I'll miss you too."

He let go and stood back up. "Maybe someday I'll come visit you at the Jade Palace."

I smiled. "Maybe." Probably not. But who am I to destroy someone's hopes and dreams? I had seen Xin train, and he was very talented. Tai Lung came back in, carrying Biyu. She wriggled out of his arms and threw hers around me.

"I'll miss you, Angel," she whispered into my ear. I smiled. "Will you write to me? I can read very well yet, but once I do I promise I'll write back," she asked.

"I promise I'll write to you, Biyu. And I'll never forget you." And I meant it. I wanted to stay in touch with her. And with Tai Lung. He and I had formed a bond, and it wouldn't be easy to tarnish it.

After we had left the house, he said, "Address your letters to Ting so that your father doesn't get suspicious." He knew about the bond too. Well, I must have travelled farther than I thought, because it took us about a week to get to the beginning of the Thread of Hope. Tai Lung looked around suspiciously.

"What? Is there someone there?" I whispered.

"He's supposed to be here. Where is he?" Tai Lung muttered.

"Look behind you." We both turned around. It was Uncle Lian. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting here for nearly two days now," he scolded.

"Well I don't exactly live close to the Valley," Tai Lung snapped. Uncle Lian ignored him and kneeled down, sweeping me up in a hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Your parents have been searching everywhere for you young lady, what were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't. No one thinks I'm dead, do they?" I asked. That was the last thing I wanted, for my parents to think that they were never going to see me again.

"Well everyone tends to think the worst. Are you ready to go?" he asked. I started to nod, but then looked up at Tai Lung.

He smirked. "Don't let me catch you running away again. I might not be so nice next time." I smiled. He was joking. I used strength that isn't found in normal red pandas to pull him down and wrap my arms around his neck.

I whispered, "Don't let me catch you helping me again. I might not go so easy on you when I kick your butt. But thanks." And I'm not quite sure, but I think I felt him hug me back. Just a little. But I had to let go and start across the bridge, with Uncle Lian behind me.

"You won't tell Mom or Dad about him, will you?" I asked after crossing our umpteenth bridge.

"No. I'm going to leave him in peace. But only because I don't want his children to be fatherless and his wife to be a widow. I'm no murderer." It was a little sour in intent, but I'll take it.

"Are they okay? Mom and Dad, I mean," I asked. Uncle Lian sighed. "Well… I'm not sure if 'okay' would be the best word for it. Your mother's been crying a lot and your father hasn't slept for days. He sent the Five and Po out to look for you, and when they came back empty handed, he spent every hour of every day doing everything he can to find you. I really wish you would have thought this through before running off."

I wanted to see them and let them know I was okay. "Do you think they'll be as angry as I think they will be?"

"I think they'll be more relieved than angry, but don't expecting to be let out of the Jade Palace for a while," Uncle Lian said. That was a punishment I could live with. Since I had been in Tai Lung's house for a few weeks, I had a new zeal for training and kung fu. Big surprise there.

We finally reached our destination. The gateway to the Valley. It had taken us two days to cross the bridges, and I got more and more anxious for home. I ran through it and ahead of Uncle Lian. He caught up to me thought… eventually. "Alright, shortie… I think we should stop for the night," he said, breathing heavily.

"Stop? We can't stop! We're so close!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but we just crossed a thousand miles of bridge. And you need to be well rested. You hurt your ankle, didn't you?" he asked. I didn't ask how he knew that.

"Ugh, fine. We'll stop." It was the LONGEST night of my life. I could barely sleep. And I was up to watch the sunrise. It took a while to get Uncle Lian up and to eat breakfast, but once we did, I walked as fast as I could.

"Angel, slow down, we'll get there!" Uncle Lian insisted, trying to get me to take it easy on my ankle. I didn't listen. It was a long walk/run. About two or three hours I think. But when we finally reached the village, my heart was pounding in my chest. I was about to begin running all the way up the stairs, but Uncle Lian grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up so that I was looking at him in the eye.

"Hold it right there. I know you're excited to get home, but you're not running up those stairs. Just forget about it right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Can we go now?" He smiled and put me back on the ground. And I took off.

"ANGEL!"

I laughed as he lagged behind. "Gotta keep up, Uncle Lian!" I'm pretty sure I beat my record for running up the stairs. I wanted to burst through the gates and find Mom and Dad, and hug them both and tell them I was sorry. I wanted to SO BADLY. But before I could, Uncle Lian stopped me again.

"Alright, now you really do need to stop. Your parents aren't going to be expecting this, so you can't just burst in on them. Stay behind me and make sure they don't see you, and we'll surprise them, okay?" I nodded. I stayed behind his leg as we made our way across the grounds and to the training hall. Lian pushed open the doors, and I made sure I was well hidden behind him.

My mother immediately rushed up to him. "Lian! Thank the gods. Did you find her, please tell me you know something!" she begged. She didn't look so good. Her eyes were wet and bloodshot, and she sounded really tired. Maybe she had stayed awake with Dad.

Dad came over and stood beside her. "Tell us _now_ if you know anything." He was agitated. Not so good for me.

Uncle Lian sighed. "Well, I don't know if you'll like this…" Both my parents' faces fell. "…But I found this little midget who claims to be your daughter." He stepped aside and I came into view.

Mom gasped. "Oh my gods!" She fell to her knees and took me into her arms. "She's okay, my girl is okay." I hugged her back as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at me. "It's alright. I'm just thankful that you're safe. You were gone for such a long time… oh, my little girl!" She hugged me again, and I thought I heard my spine crack, but I didn't mind.

"I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too, darling. Never scare me like that again!"

"I won't, I swear!"

We both let go of each other and turned to look at my father. I stepped away from Mom.

"Dad…" I didn't know what to say. I would be a disappointment to him, I knew I would. "I'm sorry, Baba." I had never called him Baba before. Just Dad. He looked me up and down.

"Do you know how worried we were?" he asked coldly. I knew it. Disappointment.

"Shifu!" my mother scolded.

"No, Mom, it's okay. I understand why you both would be angry. I shouldn't have done it, and it was dishonorable, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want for you to think I didn't love you both. Because I do! You're my parents," I said quietly. He stepped closer to me, then hesitated. My heart was pounding again. What would I do if I was an eternal disappointment to my father? He had given me thirteen of his chromosomes to give me life. And I wanted him to accept me. I was his daughter—could I hope for anything less?

He took my hands. "Cherry blossom…" I smiled at his nickname for me. "You… you could have told me. About your… hobby. I wouldn't have been angry." I hugged him. I didn't care if he would push me away and disown me. I just needed one hug from my Baba. But he didn't push me away.

Slowly, very slowly, he circled his arms around me and hugged back. A little timidly at first, but then stronger. "Cherry blossom… you're home."

I wanted to cry. I think I did. I was home. At last, I was truly and really home. From over my father's shoulder I saw the rest of the Five and Po. They all had tears in their eyes, and Po was wailing loudly into Crane's shoulder. I smiled.

_Good old Po. At least I still have him. _Baba let go of me and pressed his hand to my cheek, smiling a little.

"I truly am sorry, Baba. I was wrong to lie to you and Mom. I… you wanted me to be completely dedicated to kung fu. And I was, for a while. But then I got to school, and I didn't have anything in common with anyone, so I picked up music so that I could talk to people about something other than my training. I never meant to take it this far," I explained.

He sighed. "This is partially my fault. I shouldn't have been as forceful as I was on you. I can be a little overbearing sometimes…"

"A little?" Po asked. Baba glared at him, and he went back to sniffling.

"I don't know if it's too late or not, but… I would like to be Grand Master of the Jade Palace when I grow up," I said quietly. Baba looked at me, blinking. Then he smiled.

"It's never too late, cherry blossom."


	20. Surprises All Around

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20- Surprises All Around

This seems like a pretty happy ending, doesn't it? Girl comes home and is received with joyous and tearful hellos from her family. All seems right, doesn't it? Well, not exactly. Tavy and Bryan still hated my guts. And I needed my friends.

I had decided to stay out of school. The only ones who didn't exactly agree were my mom and Mr. Matsu. But they came around after some very hard lobbying. Before Mr. Matsu left on the day that I ran away, he gave my copy of the newspaper to my parents. It is now framed and hanging in the Hall of Warriors.

Note to self: sneak in and steal it before mortifying embarrassment occurs.

My training has resumed, and it HURTS. Another bad reason to run away. Once you get out of shape, it's difficult to get back into shape. And I was eternally grounded. Well, not really, but for a really long time. Let's face it, I needed them. They didn't exactly want to come at first, but after Po offered up a free lunch buffet, courtesy of himself, they agreed to show up.

I peered into the kitchen, where both of them were feasting on noodles. "Hey, don't sweat it. Everything will be ok," Po whispered before disappearing down the hallway.

I sighed. _Here goes nothing._ I stepped into the kitchen. Both Tavy and Bryan immediately turned their heads toward me. I hesitated. _Okay… maybe it's not nothing. _I eventually forced myself to enter the kitchen. I was fidgeting.

"You're really tall." Both Bryan and I looked at Tavy with confused looks. It wasn't the most conventional way to start a conversation after not seeing each other for at least a month, maybe more.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're much taller than I remember. You had to grow at least an inch," she elaborated.

"I didn't notice," I said quietly.

"Look, if you're going to apologize, then just say it already," Bryan prodded.

I glared at him. "That's what you have to say to me? 'Just say it already'? Who says you deserve an apology?" I asked.

Tavy tried to stop the coming argument. "Angel, look…" I cut her off.

"No, Tavy, let me finish. I'm sorry that your life sucks, okay? But it's not my fault that it's the way that it is. So don't you dare try to pin all of this on me! I have had one of the worst months of my life just now, and I really don't need to hear how many mistakes I've made, 'cause trust me, I'm already compiling my own list. I was your best friend, Bryan, you could have told me about this ages ago! But you're just too high and mighty and proud to admit that something isn't alright with you. I screwed up bad; I know I did, so don't think that you can lecture me and get away with it because I am THROUGH with other people telling me what's wrong with me!"

Maybe I should have been a little less blunt, but it felt good to tell him off. I was probably really going to get an earful now. But I could take it. I deserved it. But Bryan didn't say anything. He just stared into his noodle bowl.

I sighed and sat in the chair next to him. "If it makes any difference you were right about Kim Deng. On the day that I ran away, I found out she smoked opium. Did you know that?" He nodded.

"She tried to get me to smoke too. I did, but only once. And I felt so dirty afterwards. I guess you can pin that as the reason I became a teacher's aide. I felt like I needed to repay my debt to society, to cleanse myself. I still feel the smoke in my mouth sometimes." Tavy and I both glanced at each other. It was more of an 'I didn't see that coming' glance than a 'Will this affect our friendship with him' glance. "Look, Angel, I guess I kind of owe _you _an apology. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I need some therapy or something."

I cracked a smile. "Let's just agree that our lives suck equally." He smiled too.

"That sounds cool. Well, now I'm pretty sure that your life sucks more. How long are you grounded for?" he asked.

"This is actually a pretty creative punishment on my baba's part. He said he would sit in the Hall of Warriors for two days and two nights, and however many of the scrolls of kung fu he reads completely is how many weeks I'm grounded. Right now I think he's on scroll 659. But luckily for me, tonight is his last night," I explained.

"Ouch! Six hundred and fifty-nine weeks and counting? That's over five years," Tavy exclaimed.

I nodded. "The only time I'm allowed out of the Jade Palace is when I'm helping Uncle Lian and Mr. Ping in the shop, which I have to do every day for at least three hours," I added.

"What about school?" Bryan asked. This was the hard part. I hadn't exactly told Po to tell them that I was dropping out. This was going to be bad.

"Well… I'm not going to school anymore," I said quietly.

"What? Why not?' Tavy asked.

"I just… don't want to anymore. I guess something you said to me got stuck in my brain, Bryan. I'm just using the gifts that I have to the best of my abilities." Bryan wasn't even trying to fake a smile or a smirk.

"So… you're not going to school and you're not allowed to leave unless you're working?" Tavy asked quietly.

I nodded. "Well… I guess we're going to be eating noodles a lot more," Bryan sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, your dad didn't say anything about talking to you _while_ you're working, right? And your uncle's cool, he won't mind."

I smirked. "Bryan, my friend, you are an evil genius." He shrugged.

"I try."

"Hey, Angel," Po interrupted, sticking his head in, "there's someone here to see you."

"I can't see anyone, remember? I'm grounded," I huffed, thumping my head on the table.

"Well, your mom gave you special permission to see this one. A girl, I think." Bryan and I shared a glance before we both got up and headed out of the kitchen. Tavy saw our exchanged and raced after us.

"Wait! Come on, guys, what's going on? I want to know!"

We followed Po to my visitors in the courtyard. Kim was standing nervously near the front doors, fidgeting a little. I looked to Bryan, and he nodded. I went forward alone. This was something that I had to do by myself. "Hey." She looked up at me, eyes dilating. "What's up? What're you doing here?" I asked.

I kept my voice completely devoid of emotion. It was only fair.

Kim spoke, taking a half step closer to me. "Thanks, Angel. For kicking that pipe over the fence for me." I looked at her up and down, to make sure it was really Kim Deng. "I… I don't really like smoking. My older brother used to smoke before he moved out, and I tried it once out of curiosity. But I got addicted and I couldn't stop. I've been trying to quit for a few years. But you really gave me the initiative. Thanks. I'm indebted to you." She bowed to me.

I just stood there, blinking. "Um… you're welcome?"

She smiled. "I'm getting some help now from the guidance counselors and from my parents." I smiled at her. Actually smiled, for the first time since I started talking to her.

"No problem."

She sighed. "I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment. But look, if you see your friend Bryan any time soon, tell him I'm really sorry. 'Kay?" I nodded. "Thanks. See you around, I guess." And she left. I almost didn't believe my ears.

Bryan came to stand next to me. "Um… okay. Nice talking to you. See you in, like, ten years." He and I both cracked a smile at each other before he disappeared out the doors. Silently I prayed to the gods that he and Kim wouldn't run into each other.

Tavy smiled and waved goodbye before going out after him. I closed the door after her. We hadn't said we'd forgiven each other. But it was basically a given. I was smiling as I turned away from the doors. Nothing could bring me down from this eternal high.

"Angel?" Mom padded over to me. "Your father and I need to have a word with you."

A word? Well, there goes the eternal high. I followed her to the Hall of Warriors. It was in complete disarray from its normal state of complete neatness. Scrolls were scattered all over the floor, some still partially unrolled. There were entire stacks of them three or four feet high. Bryan may have been right about seeing me in ten years.

Baba was sitting cross-legged on the ledge in front of the Moon Pool, reading a scroll. He looked up when we approached him, and he smiled.

"Does this have to do with my punishment?" I asked immediately.

Baba chuckled. He helped Mom sit down next to him. "No, cherry blossom. But for your own knowledge, I'm on scroll 702." I groaned inwardly.

"Angel, there's something very important that we have to tell you. It doesn't have to do with your punishment, or what's happened over the past few weeks," Mom said.

"Okay… I have no idea where this could possibly be going," I admitted.

Mom smiled and stroked the fur on the top of my head. "Angel, you know that your father and I love you? We always will. You're our little girl."

I groaned. "Mom, I'm thirteen years old, I'm not little anymore!"

"Trust me, cherry blossom, when you get your looks from my side of the family, you'll always be our little girl," Baba smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What we're trying to tell you, darling, is that even though our family may change, we'll always care about you." This was getting a little weird.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was scared that they had found out about Bryan's parents and were going to force him to live at the Jade Palace.

"What he means is that I'm having a baby," Mom clarified.

I froze. "You're pregnant?" She nodded, a perfectly serene and happy look on her face. I gagged. "Gross! You two still do that stuff?"

They both frowned. I smiled. "Sorry. It's really great that you're having a baby, Mom. Really." The smile returned to her face. It felt pretty good to see my mom smile.

I started watching them after that conversation. Baba became even more protective of Mom. He forced her to stop training, and made her rest a lot more. As I watched them, I started to wonder. Were they like this with me? Did Mom forgo training to make sure I was safe inside of her? Man, where is a record of this stuff when you need it?

Anyway, it really started to hit me a few days after they told me. I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I wasn't an only child anymore, and I wasn't the youngest anymore. I was the oldest. And it felt pretty good to think about this. Pretty good indeed. Some would have considered what I did next very stupid and ill-advised. I wrote something.

_Dear Tai Lung,_

_I'm back at the Jade Palace, and I'm grounded, so you never have to worry about me running away again. And Mom is having a baby._

_Angel_


	21. It's Time Again

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21- It's Time (Again)

There was another ear-piercing scream. Baba was pacing back and forth out in the hallway, looking worried and muttering to himself. "Like I said before, I'm glad that I can never have children," Mantis quipped.

It had been fourteen hours since Mom had gone into labor. Viper was inside along with Grandmother, who was helping Mom give birth. She and Grandfather had come from the Northern Mountains almost as soon as they received the news of the pregnancy. Uncle Ming was here too, but he had only been here for a few weeks. He's engaged now, to a white tigress whose still in the mountains, waiting for his return.

Let me tell you, it was NOT easy having to live with Baba and Grandfather in the same Jade Palace for that long. They don't really like each other that much.

Grandfather was pacing back and forth too, and glaring at Baba while he did so. Viper had secretly explained to me that "the thought of Tigress being impregnated by your father is just a little hard for him to accept." This is why I like Viper. She doesn't sugarcoat things for me because I'm young.

"SHIFU, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

We all stared at the door for a few seconds. "Does… does giving birth really hurt that much?" I asked.

"Um, we're not the best group to ask, Angel," Crane stuttered. The rest of the males nodded.

"Remind me to never get married," I muttered.

"I'll make sure of that if you mean it," Baba intervened.

"Now, Shifu, don't be so quick to promise that. Having your daughter married to a complete stranger can be very uplifting. I would tell you what it feels like, but I don't know, now do I?" Grandfather snapped. Baba was about to say something, but Po came in between them.

"Come on, we don't need to fight now, do we? A baby is something to celebrate, and get along about, right? Come on!" It didn't really seem to work. I smiled at Grandfather, who smiled back. He sat down and accepted me into his lap. He stroked the top of my head gently. Baba frowned at this, but didn't say anything.

"So how have you been, Angel? I haven't seen you since your tenth birthday. I definitely don't remember you being this tall. You'll surpass your father soon, I have no doubt," he said cheerfully. Baba's ears flattened against his head.

I considered this question carefully. I could have told him that I had run away, met my mother and father's worst enemy, made a permanent spiritual connection with him, and was still in contact with him, and came back only to be grounded for the next ten years. "I'm alright."

This was better than watching him have a heart attack by telling him the whole truth.

He smiled. "Any admirers? A pretty young girl like you probably has to carry around a stick just to keep them away." You're probably wondering about the fate of Nikko and I. We didn't really work out. We broke up. And now he's going out with Jing, and they're apparently the talk of the school. Baba wanted to go to the village and teach him a lesson for breaking his little girl's heart, but I insisted against it. Nikko and I are still friends, and sometimes he comes to the shop for a bowl of noodles and a chat.

And maybe not so surprisingly, Xin was the first thing to come to my mind when Grandfather said "admirers". In Tai Lung's last letter, he said that Xin had recently turned thirteen, and that his training was coming along nicely. Biyu doesn't turn eight until winter, and apparently she's still jumping around, waiting not-so-patiently for her lessons in kung fu to begin. I have to remember to get all of the Five and Po to autograph a paper for her birthday present.

There was another scream, this one even louder. _I'm not having children, I'm not having children, I'm not having children_, I repeated in my head. But this time all was quiet. Everyone was completely silent. A loud cry erupted from Mom's room.

The door slid open a little, and Viper and Grandmother came out. "Shifu, Angel, Tigress wants you two to go in first."

"Typical, Tigress always makes her family wait until last," Uncle Ming muttered.

"At least she's not as aggressive as she was before Angel was born," Uncle Lian added. Mom, more aggressive than she is now? Scary. I quickly got up out of Grandfather's lap and rushed into Mom's room after Baba.

Mom was still breathing heavily, leaning back against the pillows and smiling. "If you were going to go through on that threat to kill me, now would be a good time," Baba joked.

Mom grinned at him. "Don't test me, Shifu, I just gave birth." Another soft cry came from a bundle in Mom's arms. She started rocking it gently. Baba came to her side and looked at it. He smiled and reached down into the bundle. It cooed. He and Mom shared a glance before turning their attention back to the bundle.

After a few more seconds of staring at it, Mom looked up at me. "Angel, don't you want to see your brother?"

Brother? It was a boy? I slowly came towards them and stood next to Mom on the other side of the bedroll so that I could see inside the blankets. Nestled in the fabric was a tiny tiger, which smiled up at me and held its tiny arms up to me.

"He likes you," Mom whispered.

He looked just like Mom. Same colored eyes, no odd colorations, almost an exact replica. I reached down towards him, and he grabbed one of my fingers with his tiny paw. All of his fingers wrapped around my one.

I smiled at him. "He's so cute!" I whispered.

Baba and Mom smiled at me. He brought my finger down to his mouth and started sucking on it, closing his eyes.

Baba chuckled. "He knows who his sister is." Even though most people think baby spit is gross, it felt strangely comforting to watch this little thing suck on my finger. I couldn't believe that only a few days ago, this was a lump in Mom's stomach. And now it was so real. He was alive.

"What's his name?" I asked. Mom and Baba looked at each other, eyes widening. "You did think of a name before this, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well, honey, getting ready for a birth is a lot of work, I guess it just slipped our minds," Mom said.

I sighed.

"Do you know how we named you, cherry blossom?" Baba asked. I shook my head.

"When we named you, you were sleeping like a little angel. So that's what we named you," Mom finished.

"Well you can't name him 'Suck', that would be really weird!" I exclaimed.

Mom peered down at my new brother. "He looks perfect, doesn't he, Shifu?" she asked quietly. He nodded. The little cub was still sucking on my finger, his eyes now open and watching us. I thought for a minute.

"What about Tai?"

Both my parents glanced at me, then looked at each other. I waited for their reaction. This suggestion was a bit of a stretch, and I knew it might bring back bad memories for my mother. Mom smiled at me. "That sounds like a good idea."

"It is?" I asked.

"It is?" Baba asked.

"Yes. I want to name him Tai." Baba looked as if he was about to faint.

"Tigress… are you really sure?" he whispered.

"Shifu, that chapter of our life is in the past, and I've moved on. And he just looks like a Tai to me," Tigress insisted. Baba sighed, and then looked down at the little baby. He smiled up at Baba, and grabbed hold of one of his whiskers, ripping it clean off. I tried to hold in my giggles.

"Oh yes, that seems like a good name."

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO LOOK AT A BABY?" Uncle Ming yelled through the door.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE OF OLD AGE OUT HERE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Uncle Lian added. There was the sound of a loud whack. Both Baba and Mom started laughing.

"This brings back old memories." Soon everyone was let inside to look at the newborn Tai. He started crying when he was placed in Po's arms.

"Ah, man! Sorry, little guy, I didn't mean to scare you!" Po whispered. But Tai kept on crying. He didn't stop crying even after he was placed in Mom's waiting arms. "He's probably hungry," Grandmother said.

"Angel, could you hold him for a moment?" Mom asked, I nodded, and Tai was placed into my arms. Almost immediately, he stopped crying. Tai reached up and grabbed at one of my ears, playing with it and giggling. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What? He knows who his favorite is, that's all," I said happily, tickling him under his chin. He laughed and pulled on my ear, which made me grit my teeth so I wouldn't cry out. Tai is VERY strong, even for a baby. Mom smiled.

She took him back, and he snuggled against her, purring softly. Everyone was forced out so that both Tai and my mom could get some rest.

Later that night, I snuck into my mom's room. I wanted to see Tai. Both he and Mom were curled up under the covers, their breathing peaceful and steady.

"Angel." I recognized that voice. It was gruff and deep. It was Tai Lung. I could see his glowing eyes in the moonlight.

"Tai Lung… what are you doing here? Do you realize what would happen if you got caught?" I whispered angrily.

"I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. I needed to see her one more time." He looked over my mother. "Is she well?" he asked. I nodded. His eyes went to rest on my brother. "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

He grunted. There was a pause, and only the sounds were that of the crickets chirping outside. "He looks just like her."

I nodded again. "He does." I searched his face. I couldn't read any emotion that may have been present in his heart. "She named him Tai." Tai Lung looked up at me.

"You're joking, right?"

I shook my head. "Well, it was my idea, but she agreed to it," I explained.

He frowned. "You shouldn't have done that."

I shrugged. "Too late. I did." He turned his gaze back to my mother and baby brother. "Can—can I leave you in here alone without anyone getting hurt? I'm kind of tired," I said. He nodded.

"Trust me, I'm long since over her. I have two children of my own and a beautiful wife. What use would she or your brother be to me now?" I tried to smile.

"Goodbye, Tai Lung." He grunted again. I started out of the room.

"Angel."

I turned back around. "Xin told me to say hello to you. He wishes you the best of health." I smiled and a rosy red blush fell across my cheeks.

"Tell him the same from me." And I left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai Lung waited until he was sure that Angel was really gone. Then he kneeled next to Tigress. Her eyes were closed, and her arms wrapped defensively around her newborn child. Tai Lung smiled. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Tigress… I'm sorry. I've made mistakes, and I know it. I wish I could take every one of them back and do this again the right way. Then maybe things would be different, and I would be allowed to approach you without fear of disembowelment."

He cautiously ran a paw over her cheek. Her fur was soft and silky. Some of the feelings from his past resurfaced. For a split second, he wanted to take her into his arms and run his fingers all through her fur, through every inch. Her warm breath escaped her lips and tickled his face. Her full, wet lips tantalized and challenged him, daring him to bring his own down to meet them. Her chest rose and fell in perfect time to his heartbeat.

There was something about Tigress that made Tai Lung act this way. It was the reason that he had distanced himself from her for the past thirteen years. But standing in front of her, this close to her sleeping form was putting Tai Lung's new reforms to the test.

There was his good side, reminding him of Ting and his son and daughter.

Then there was his animal side, yelling at him to carefully and slowly take the child out of her arms and put him somewhere safe, and then proceed to take her into his arms and fill his needs for her. The need for her gentle kiss, her passionate caress, the feel of her muscles moving in tune with his.

These were the things that were reserved for him.

Shifu was her husband, yes, but there were some things that were sworn to Tai Lung silently. He had kidnapped her, and he had taken her virginity without her consent. He would never deny it.

But during that tryst, the one night that they were each other's and no one else's, she had kissed him back. She had run her paws over his chest and face and his inner thighs. Her hips had risen up to meet his eagerly. She had moaned out his name to him loudly, giving him no connotation that she wanted him to stop. She had an equal share in his guilt.

But then she wasn't married. She was a free woman, and Shifu could never say that he had committed adultery with Tigress. Now things were different. She had a husband, and a daughter and son, just like him.

_You love Angel as if she were your own, _the animal side whispered to him,_ and you could raise the son as your child. Tigress named it after you, it's practically an invitation. She's your one true desire, and she's in front of you! Do it before it's too late! _

But Ting's face flashed through his mind. Her luminous smile, her gorgeous laugh. He loved Ting. The good side spoke to him, battling back against his inner demons.

_You don't really want her for a wife. You like what you see in front of you. She's pretty on the eyes. You just want her so that you can have the physical pleasure. The relationship that you and Ting have is different. It's an actual connection, a sign of true love. Will you risk it for one or two nights with Tigress? And her children—how could you live with yourself knowing that you ripped them away from a loving home? She just gave birth today, her son will grow up thinking its okay to do this. Is that what you want? What you really want? _

He sighed and resumed stroking Tigress' cheek. "I would have loved you. I didn't want just a night of fun and then to drop you, or just for you to have my children and continue on my lineage. I wanted you, as yourself, and everything about you. But now it's too late. You've lost your chance." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Tigress."

He turned to leave, but heard a soft sound from behind him. He slowly turned around. The baby in Tigress' arms had awoken, and was staring up at him, smiling. He held his arms out to Tai Lung, wanting to be picked up and held. Tai Lung half smiled at the tiger cub.

"You look just like your mother."

And he disappeared.


	22. Memoirs

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22- Memoirs

An aged red panda sat in front of a desk. A large, thick book was open on the desktop. It was only filled halfway. Some of the writing was smudged by tears. She wiped her cheeks and sniffled. _Keep it together… it's just your own memory. _

Angel had been spending the past few weeks in her room, by herself. "I'm no spring chicken anymore. It's time I write down what I remember about my life before it's too late." So she had holed herself up in the bunkhouse, resolving not to breathe the outside air until she was satisfied with her memoirs.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Her ear swiveled around towards the noise. "Come in." A tiny rabbit entered the room, a bowl in her hands.

"Hello, Master Angel. Master Biyu wanted me to bring you this." She presented Angel with a bowl of hot noodle soup. Angel stared at it for a few moments, a few tears springing to her eyelids. She turned back to her open book.

"Thank you, dear, just leave it on the desk." The rabbit did as she was told, then just watch Angel for a moment.

"Master, what are you doing?" she asked. Angel smiled as she continued her writing.

"I'm writing my memoirs."

"What are those?"

"It's a story about everything that's happened to me in my lifetime," she explained.

"Ohhh… why would you want to write that?"

Angel chuckled. "Because I want people to remember me after I die, sweetie."

"But Master Angel, everyone will remember you! You're the Grand Master of the Jade Palace!" the bunny exclaimed.

Angel smirked. "Do you know what my father's name is?"

"Master Shifu, and your mother was Master Tigress of the Furious Five." A snow leopard, probably as old as the red panda master, was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Master Xin," the rabbit bowed to him. He bowed back.

"Could you give us a minute?" he asked. The rabbit rushed out of the room.

Xin closed the door quietly and sat down behind Angel. He pulled the pen out of her hand and put it aside. "Xin, you know I hate it when you do that," she scolded.

"You need to get out of this room, Angel. You've been in here for days. You're not dying, your memoirs can wait," he insisted, taking the book and replacing it with the soup.

"I'm not eating that," she said.

"You are." "No, Xin, I'm not."

"You need to eat!"

"Well get me something other than soup, then! I don't want it," she said angrily.

Xin sighed and pulled her into his lap. "It's been years, Angie. You need to let it go."

"How can I let it go? They were picked off, one by one. Do you know how hard it is to watch the ones you love leave you?" Angel spat.

Angel's memory played the entire thing out for her. It was one of the coldest winters that she remembered. An epidemic broke out in the village first, and everyone was quickly quarantined. But one way or another, the disease reached the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu, in is growing age, was the first to be affected. The sickness was unlike anything that Angel had ever seen before. It would start with harsh coughing and a sore throat, which would turn into a high fever. The affected's breathing would become strained and raspy. Before anyone could guess, Master Shifu had left the world of the living. Tigress had nearly gone insane when she went in to check on him and found him.

Angel, at nineteen, had been devastated. Even though she knew he was gaining in years, her Baba was always the picture of health.

Only a fortnight later, Viper came down with the same symptoms. She had been taking care of Master Shifu. Tigress ordered everyone to stay out of her room. As the new Grand Master, she had to make decisions for the good of the Jade Palace, and for the Valley, and she didn't want to lose anyone else.

But without her knowledge, Mantis started sneaking in to see his wife. He contracted the disease as well, and both were dead in a few weeks. Crane caught it, and then Monkey. Po struggled and tried to fight it, but fell as well.

Tai, at the gentle age of six years old, had come up to Angel a few days after the Dragon Warrior's funeral and asked her why Mama was so sick and not going to see the doctor. He led Angel to the Hall of Warriors, where Tigress was on her hands and knees, her racking coughs echoing against the stone walls.

"Take your brother and leave the Valley. I want you two to be safe. Don't come back unless I send word, do you understand?" Tigress demanded.

Angel did exactly what she was told, and packed up all their belongings and left the Valley for a second time in her life. As they left, Tai looked back to their mother, who was watching them go down the stairs.

"Why isn't Mama going with us?" Tai asked.

"Because she doesn't want us to get sick. If she comes, then she might give us what she has. It's so that we'll be safe. That's what mothers do. They protect their children," Angel explained. Tai broke away from his sister's hand and started running back up the steps toward Tigress.

"Mama! Will you come with us? Please? I don't want to go 'way from the Palace!" Angel snatched him up and started carrying him down the mountain. "No! I wanna go with Mama!" Angel started crying as she felt her brother struggling to get back to Tigress.

It was a painful goodbye. They didn't even get a goodbye hug for fear of passing the disease. Tigress had tears in her eyes as well. She moved forward to go after them, but stopped herself. _They're going to be safe. That's what matters. _But she cracked.

"Good—goodbye! Be careful! I love you, I love you both!"

Not knowing where else to go, Angel took Tai across the Thread of Hope and to the household of Tai Lung. Luckily for the two, the epidemic hadn't spread to this part of China. Tai Lung took the two of them in, and Tai got to meet his namesake.

Slowly, an intimate relationship built between Xin and Angel, and he proposed to her in only a few months time. But this was the only joy in Angel's life, aside from her little brother. Angel waited everyday for word from Tigress. She would wait and teach Tai new forms. But the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. A year passed by, and there was no word from Tigress or from the Valley.

After a year and a half of waiting, Tai Lung declared that he and Angel would journey back to the Valley to see what had become of it. It wasn't what Angel was so desperate to see. It was summer, and the village had been returned to its normal, happy state.

But the Jade Palace was quiet and empty. There was a thick coat of dust on almost everything. Angel turned the Palace upside down to find any source of life. Inside the bunkhouse, lying cold and still on a bedroll, was Tigress. Her normally glowing eyes were glazed over. After about a minute of standing there and staring, Angel fell to her knees and broke down in sobs.

After she had calmed herself down, she sorted through her mother's belongings and found a letter addressed to her that had never been sent.

_My dearest Angel,_

_I hope that you and your brother are safe and well, and haven't been affected by this horrible disease. Somehow I've managed to last these months, but it's getting harder. The village is now free of the disease, but no one has come to the Jade Palace for many days. It remains quarantined and sealed off from the rest of the Valley. _

_I have been living here alone. I miss you and Tai terribly, and I would give anything to see you both again. Tai must be at least a foot taller than when I last saw him. And you've probably become a beautiful woman. I wish I could be with you, to tell you what a mother should tell her daughter about being a woman. _

_I would have sent word sooner, for you and Tai to return to the Valley to come live in the village. But there's still much grief here, too much for you to bear on your own. Your grandparents have passed away, luckily not from the disease, but in their sleep. Your uncle Ming's wife has also moved to the next life. _

_I ask myself what I did to anger the gods and bring this curse down on our family. Your uncles are both alive and well, thank goodness. Ming has come to the Valley to help with the noodle shop. Mr. Ping's health is quickly fading, caused by the fatal mixture of old age and losing his only son. _

_I feel my own health dimming as well. I am getting weaker, and I don't know how long I'll be able to go on like this. But no matter what happens, I love you and I love your brother. You two are my sun, my moon, and my stars. And, if the worst should happen, I'm leaving the Jade Palace in your charge. You're a strong woman, and I have faith in you. _

_Stay safe, cherry blossom. I'll be eagerly waiting for you and your brother to return to me. _

_Your Loving Mother_

Tai Lung had done his best to console her before silently crying at the death of the woman that he loved once. For a short while, Angel considered killing herself. But Xin and Tai kept her from the brink of insanity. When Tai finally returned to his childhood home, he ran all over the place, calling for Mama. Angel had to sit him down and tell him that Mama wasn't going to answer him.

Angel felt her stomach cringe as she remembered all of this at once. "Angie, there was nothing you could have done to save them. They died among friends and loved ones, and there's no better way to die. They had an honorable death—your mother had an honorable death," Xin whispered.

"It wasn't fair," she whispered back.

"No, it wasn't. But look at the good that happened while you were gone. If you hadn't left the Valley, then we probably would have never seen each other again." Angel looked away from him and downed the soup in a few gulps. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, then retrieved her book and pen from her husband and began writing again. Xin sighed and stood up. Tai, now much older and taller, came in.

"Is she alright now?" he whispered.

"I can hear you," Angel snapped.

Tai sat down next to her. "Come on, Angel. You can't do this to yourself. It's just not healthy."

"My health is of no concern to you," she muttered.

"You're my big sister, of course it matters to me!" Tai calmed himself and took his sister's hand. "Do you want to go visit Mama?"

Angel took her hand away. "I would like to be by myself now, thank you. I'll be done before you know it." She smiled at him, her skin crinkling at the corners of her eyes. Tai looked up at Xin, who nodded.

"Alright. But if you're not out of here by sundown, then I'm dragging you out if I have to." He kissed the top of her head. "Love you, sis. Thanks for taking care of me."

Xin gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Get rest, Love. You need to rest."

Both the felines left her to her memoirs, and closed the door behind them. Angel sighed and put her pen down. Xin and Tai had finally given her permission. She climbed onto her bedroll and stared up at the ceiling.

_Mama… Baba… I miss you. _

She closed her eyes.

_Xin… Biyu… Tai… I love you. _

She felt her lungs tighten as her breath became shorter.

_Baba… Mama… I'm coming back to you. _

Angel's body slackened. She made a silent prayer to the gods to watch her husband, her brother, and her sister-in-law, and her children and grandchildren. Angel's sight blackened completely, but was soon restored. Tai Lung, her uncles, her Baba and her Mama, and the rest of her family were all waiting, smiling happily at her.

And she was that young thirteen year old girl again. In the course of only thirteen years, Angel had managed to break away from conformity and find her own way in life. Because we all control our destinies. We just need to find the path to them.

A/N: You know, I really didn't mean for this chapter to be so angsty. It was SO hard to kill of basically the entire Jade Palace. And I really did mean for Angel to be a lot more fun. But like her father, she has demons that she can't get rid of. This isn't the complete end, I still have to post the soundtrack. But this is the end to the plot. Holla!


	23. Soundtrack

My Own Destiny

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack

Ok, so after some searching, I found Angel's iPod. Here's some of the songs that I think help tell Angel's story.

**Track One- "My So-Called Life Theme by W.G. "Snuffy" Walden (Theme Song for the fic, plays before each chapter begins)**

**Track Two- Reflection by** **Keke Palmer (Angel writing in her journal for the first time)**

**Track Three- I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry (The song that Angel reviews for her front page article)**

**Track Four- Little Star by Stina Nordenstam (The song that Kim listened to on the Romeo + Juliet soundtrack after Angel reviewed it)**

**Track Five- Kung Fu Fighting by Cee-Lo Green and Jack Black (Angel Training)**

**Track Six- Patience by Keith Robinson, Eddie Murphy, and Anika Noni Rose (Tigress persuading Shifu to let Angel grow up and go on her first date)**

**Track Seven- Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte (Nikko's First Song that he plays for Angel)**

**Track Eight- Come Undone by Vanessa Carlton (Angel's First Song that she plays for Nikko)**

**Track Nine- The One by Vanessa Carlton (The only Vanessa Carlton song that Nikko knows)**

**Track Ten- Cardboard Castles by Diana DeGarmo (Bryan's chapter)**

**Track Eleven- I Could Get Used to This by Everlife (Nikko meeting the parents)**

**Track Twelve- Indiana by Meg & Dia (Writing in the music journal about lunch with Kim)**

**Track Thirteen- Your Fault from the musical "Into the Woods" (Bryan and Angel fighting)**

**Track Fourteen- Realize by Megan McCauley (Chapter 13)**

**Track Fifteen- Shadowland from "Lion King: The Musical" (Angel running away)**

**Track Sixteen- Ultra Violet by Joanna (Xin and Angel)**

**Track Seventeen- Brother My Brother by The Blessid Union of Singles (Angel meets and battles Tai Lung)**

**Track Eighteen- Twilight by Vanessa Carlton (Tai Lung's reforms)**

**Track Nineteen- Welcome by Phil Collins (Angel's time in Tai Lung's home)**

**Track Twenty- Jungle Boogie by Drew K & French (Angel's freaky dream)**

**Track Twenty One- Tattoo by Jordin Sparks (Biyu comforting Xin)**

**Track Twenty Two- Lovely Traces by Krystal Meyers (Angel's wonderings)**

**Track Twenty Three- Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge (Chapter 19)**

**Track Twenty Four- Two Worlds by Corbin Bleu (Angel's Homecoming)**

**Track Twenty Five- You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch (Tai's Birth)**

**Track Twenty Six- I Miss You Old Friend by Loretta Devine (Tai Lung in Tigress' room)**

**Track Twenty Seven- Brothers Under the Sun by Bryan Adams (The Epidemic)**

**Track Twenty Eight- I Know Where I've Been by Queen Latifah (Angel's Death)**

A/N: Sadly, it's the end. Adieu, fine readers! Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers and the people who stuck with my story even after my huge writing block spell. I love you all! Holla!


End file.
